Of Pin Cushions
by stainedXglassXmasquerade
Summary: When Pierce was dying, attacked by the Forever Knights because of his alien heritage, she saved his life. How, he wasn't entirely sure, but it probably had something to do with the cream she had. He thought she was completely normal, but something about her and her siblings was just... off. Maybe she's not quite as normal as she makes out to be. PierceXOC, slight MannyXHelen
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I claim the characters that I create.

* * *

><p>"Meena! Order up!" She turned, blinking at the hulking form of Cook. Cook was very muscular, taller than five foot six, and rather impatient. Cook had been here for at-least twenty years easy and no one messed with Cook if they wanted to stay… would the word be unharmed? Perhaps. She knew never to make Cook angry, never to get in Cook's way. Or argue.<p>

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Cook's look softened slightly as she took the plates away before turning back to the kitchen, barking at the others under her command. Cook had been the one to let her work here, even after Mr. Rosebaun had told her probably not. It was Cook who took her aside, telling her that she could waitress, that if she messed up big time even once that she would be out. And it had been Cook who had glared down Mr. Rosenbaun when he saw her working the very next day, trying her hardest to get everything right. So he agreed to let her stay, but if she messed up, she was out.

So, she's been trying her very best to make sure she did Cook proud.

"Ah, thank you for waiting! Please, enjoy!" She smiled at the young family, waving at the little boy. His eyes lit up at the sight of his chicken nuggets and he smiled brilliantly, waving back while his mother helped him with the ketchup. The bell over the door jingled and she looked at the couple. "Hi, welcome! I'll be with you in a minute." She hurried toward the podium, grabbing menus and smiling at them. "This way, please." Kate had called in sick and Jenna had left some hours ago as she got off her shift, so, she was left alone. Not that it was a problem, it was a slow night. But all the same, Rachel _should_ be here in half of an hour. You never can tell with her though… "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks." She nodded, then left them alone, moving towards the others in the diner.

"Can I get you anything? Another coffee?" The man didn't look up from his paper. He had been here for almost two hours, asking for a bowl of soup when he came in and a coffee. This was his third cup already. All he was doing was reading the paper and looking around him every now and again. Cook told her never to bother the customers; if they wanted to sit in a booth and read a book all day, let them. As long as they paid, of-course. She could see that, even sitting down, he was tall. From what she could tell, his eyes were dark and she saw dark brown hair peeking out from under his hat. It was by no means hot, but then again, it wasn't cold. Which made her curious about his long coat.

"Fine." She moved toward the counter, letting out a breath and grabbing another mug and filling it with the dark liquid. She really didn't like coffee, smelled funny in her opinion.

"Tough day, Miss?" She bit at her lip, looking up and giving a small nod to Mike.

"Y-yes…" Mike helped out where he was needed, but typically stayed behind the counter, distributing the morning meals and talking with the diner's regulars. It wasn't that he scared her, but… he was Mr. Rosenbaun's nephew… so one mistake, one slip-up…

"Tell me about it?" He was maybe twenty-three, twenty-six at most. He got lazy sometimes and didn't shave, so, currently, he had dark stubble. Dark hair and light eyes, like his uncle, she supposed he was handsome, but she didn't have a good reference for comparison. "I won't interrupt."

"I-it's nothing, sir." She smiled, turning to take the coffee to table seven.

"I'll be here if you need to talk." He was polite and, from what she could tell, nice, but all the same, she'd rather not get too close. Bad things have happened before because of her willingness to trust in people too quickly.

"Here we are! If you need anything else, I'll be around." He said nothing, turning the page. "R-right…" She moved toward table ten, where the couple was. "Now, what can I do for you two?" She smiled.

* * *

><p>"I'm here~!" The door burst open and she blinked at the bright flash of headlights. "What? I'm only like…" Rachel peered at her watch. "Ah well. Better than last week." Sporting the diner's uniform of a black knee-length skirt, a dark red, loose, long sleeved shirt, and a black vest, she wore her long hair down. Plus dark brown cat ears and a tail. Mr. Rosenbaun had told her not to wear them, but after a surge in a younger crowd, he allowed her to continue. Meena thought she looked pretty with them. Her gold eyes were courtesy of contacts, which Mr. Rosenbaun, surprisingly, had no issue with.<p>

"H-hello, Miss Calico Ma'am." She rolled her eyes at her, waving her off.

"Knock it off, Kid. I'm just Rachel. Or Kitty, whatever floats your boat."

"B-but, I haven't got a boat…" She gave her a look and Meena wondered if it was something she said. Her eyes locked onto something behind her and she shifted, turning to look at the table where the couple was. The girl had excused herself to use the restroom and the boy was there, currently having a staring contest with Rachel. "Miss Rachel?" Rachel grinned, showing her perfect white teeth.

"Hey. Haven't seen you in a while." Meena looked between the two, watching as the boy relaxed, smirking.

"Job gets in the way." Rachel strode towards him, pulling out a seat at the next table. Meena assumed they began catching up. The young family had since left and the man was still working on his third coffee, still reading his paper. She walked back to the counter, pulling out a stool and sitting, poking at the surface.

"Offer still stands." She looked up at Mike smiling down at her. She gave a small smile in return, shifting away slightly.

"Well… It's—It's really nothing…" He leaned down on the countertop, his eyes calm and telling her to continue, that he would listen with no judgment, even try to help if he could. "My… my brother called me a few nights ago... He wants me to come home..." Mike gave out a little hum of understanding.

"Ran away, didja?" She looked up at him fearfully, wondering if he would tell his Uncle he had a runaway on his payroll. "I won't tell. What'd he do to make you so upset?" She looked back down, her nails digging into her palm beneath the countertop.

"He's just… he just was so… he just acted like… like he's King or something."

"You the baby of the family? Yea, I get it. It's rough." He turned toward the fridge, pulling out a carton and a glass, filling the cup and sliding it over to her. She peered down curiously into the light brown liquid.

"What… what is this?" Mike laughed at her and she ducked her face down.

"You ain't never seen chocolate milk before? Now I understand why you bolted!" She pushed the glass away lightly, her hands growing cold. He pushed it towards her once again, letting go of his laughter. "Try it. It's good." She looked up at him through her lashes, cautious. He raised a hand up, giving her a salute. "Promise. Scout's honor." She had no idea what a scout was, but he promised that it was good. She picked it up, sipping at it gently. "Well?"

"It… it feels weird…" He tilted his head slightly, brows furrowing in confusion.

"'Feels'? Whaddya mean 'feels'?" She took another sip, trying to convey how this new thing was in words.

"It… it feels like there's something… coating my mouth, like, like peanut butter."

"Oh. Okay, I get it. Yeah, that's normal. Haven't you ever had milk?"

"No." He shook his head at her and she drank more of the chocolate milk. He straightened up, then reached across, patting her head. "W-what was that for?"

"You just remind me of my little cousin. That's all." He moved off, whistling. Meena blinked as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at Cook and hugging her. She smacked him, but was laughing all the same as he kissed her cheek. "Good night, my love~!"

"Get off with you, you scoundrel!" Cook brandished her spatula and he side stepped, waving to the rest of the cooks before leaving through the back door. "Meena!" she stood up quickly, almost tripping over the stool in her haste to the kitchen. She left the glass where it was, afraid of dropping it should she try to put it away.

"Y-yes Ma'am?" She breathed deep, wondering if Cook was going to kick her out. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man at table seven look up curiously, bracing his hands out as if he was to stand.

"Take off early. Rachel can hold down the place." Meena blinked and Cook frowned. "Well?"

"T-thank you!" She smiled brightly, restraining herself from hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out." She hurried out, grabbing her coat and untying her apron. Perhaps, for once, she could get some decent reading done with this extra time.

"Miss Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow!" She looked up absentmindedly from painting her nails.

"Hm? Fine, yeah, whatever. Have fun, Kid." The bell rang over the door as she left, hurrying up the hill to where she would be able to reach home in at-least half the time by the main road.

* * *

><p>Well~ a decent beginning. Next one will be longer, I promise. I just didn't wanna shove everything in at once, ya know? I know there's not much here, but I promise, it will get sooo much better. And longer.<p>

Thank you for reading, I hope you continue. I try to do the best I can and I hope it comes out that way.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

><p>Pain erupted as they pressed into his chest, breaking through him as though he was nothing, simply trash, something to be "taken care of". He wasn't, but it's not like they cared. As far as they knew, he was nothing, an alien hybrid, unwanted, below them. Who were they to say he was beneath them? As a Plumber, he had fought numerous battles, all for the protection of Earth. If they were faced with some of the things he had fought, they wouldn't survive. Then who would be judging? Not them. And what had they ever <em>really<em> done for Earth's protection? From what he knew, tried to kill some of the most valuable Plumbers that had ever lived, claiming they were all that was needed.

The pain stopped and as he stared up at the sky, silence descending upon him. A figure blocked his already dimming view for a brief moment before they moved away. Leaving him here, he supposed.

To die alone.

"_O-oh! S-sir, are you alright? No, you're hurt!"_

He was cold. Was this really how it was all going to end? Ambushed and taken down without a fight? Just like that?

"_A-ah, p-please hold on! I-I'll get you to a hospital! O-oh, but I can't… P-Please hold on, everything will be alright!"_

Well. He supposed he had to die sometime, but he had just hoped it would have been a good many years down the road. Married with some grandkids…

Eh. Kids are annoying any way.

"_N-no! D-don't go to sleep! S-sir, you __**can't**__ give up!"_ The cold spread through, his eyes closing fully and darkness descended upon him.

* * *

><p>Pierce opened his eyes to dim lights. Hissing out a breath, he lifted a hand, placing it on his chest, his fingers feeling out the bandages and the raised, throbbing, probably red, skin beneath. He suppressed a shudder as pain shot through his form. A quick breath and he raised himself up on his elbows, his head swimming until his eyes focused, taking his time to peer around the room he was in.<p>

He was on the bed, a simple wood framed bed with a plain blue comforter. The lights were on, but dimmed, and, with what light there was, he could make out a small table in the middle of the room with a vase of flowers and a chair next to it. A set of drawers with a small radio atop it. A closet, with its doors closed, and a door showing out into a hallway with a few pictures hanging on the walls. Light came from the end of the hallway, what he assumed was the living room. He could hear the faint echo of cars, so he guessed he was in an apartment or a house situated away from the road a ways. He was going with an apartment.

"_I told you, I'm not going back."_ Was that… That was the same person he heard… wasn't it? Another sharp breath as he pushed himself up. Pain and he braced his hand tight against his chest, breathing deep, shuddering breaths. "_No, I'm not going home."_

"_You're needed back home."_ A man's voice, one he didn't recognize. Soft, but deep. There was something about it though, something that seemed off with the way he was telling her what to do… Her father, maybe?

"_I'm staying here. Tell __**him**__ that. And tell him, next time come himself, not send you. His word carries nothing if not said himself. He can't order me around forever." _He had to give her credit, she was going down fighting for her freedom.

"_D'A—"_

"_It's Meena. My name is Meena Strong. Get it right."_ An exhaled breath and Pierce steeled himself against the pins and needles shooting up his legs as he rose, willing himself not to collapse. "_Now, please leave. I have to go to work. And don't follow me again. I'm not your responsibility. Go take care of __**him**__."_

"_No matter what you wish, my orders are to protect you from anything and everything. I will inform him of your wishes, but I will follow my orders to the letter. I'm to remain here to ensure your safety."_ He didn't know what was going on, but the girl who had been with him when he… Pierce had to pause in his attempts at getting closer to the door. What _had_ happened? He was sure he was dead, but maybe she made good on her promise and got him to a hospital… In any case, he was alive.

"_From my neighbors, or from any who might seek my affections?"_ He noted the malice in her voice. This must be a reoccurring conversation then.

"_My orders were clear."_ Pierce stalled once more, moving towards the ground before he knew what was happening. He braced his hands out, catching himself at the last moment, his knees hitting the carpet, head bowed as he sucked in a sharp breath, the fire roaring across his skin. "_What was that?"_

"_What?"_ He closed his eyes tightly.

"_That noise. D'A—Meena, is someone else here?"_

"_Yes. A friend from work."_ Her voice didn't waver.

"_A friend from work… Meena, it is that boy?"_

"_No, the psychotic one with gold eyes." _Psychotic… Gold eyes? Rachel? Rachel Calico?

"_You're lying to me."_ Pierce had been found out. But why had he been hidden? "_Who is it, Meena?"_

"_I told you, Fitori. My friend from work."_

"_Does she not have her own home?" _He dug the heel of his palm into his forehead, grinding his teeth together, trying to dull the pain in his mind. Footsteps and he raised his head weakly. "_Meena, if you're lying—"_

"_Fitori. Leave. Now."_ The girl's—Meena's—voice grew hard and the footsteps stopped moving closer to him. "_Do I have to repeat myself?_" There was silence and then he heard the door open quietly.

"_I suggest you limit yourself to encounters with outsiders, Meena._" The man's—Fitori's—voice was quiet. The door closed and there was a long moment of silence. Pierce raised himself on his knees, looking down the hallway. The shadow of a girl grew on the wall until he saw her turn down it, moving toward him quickly with a box in her hands. Not knowing what to expect, though she did defend him and protect him, and probably saved his life, he was still cautious. Years of being judged based on his appearance created a guarded man and this girl was no exception to his rules. He raised his arms up, ready for anything she might try to do, having no issue with attacking a girl.

"I'm sorry, I should have been here when you woke up!" She rushed in, depositing the box on the table and opening it. Raising his chin, he could make out what appeared to be a first aid kit. Lifting his face also enabled him to see something he had originally missed: a mirror.

His I.D. mask was in place, his disguise hiding his true form.

"Between rushing to the store for medicine and supplies and food and Fitori's visit…" She paused, letting out a soft breath. She seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't place her. And he wasn't one to typically forget a face. She brightened, looking over at him. Her smile faded, however, when she got a good look at him. He stiffened, wondering if she could somehow see through the façade. "No… Your injury!" She practically dived at him, pulling up his shirt before he even could guess at what she was planning, and poking around his torso. Another sharp hiss and she pulled her hand away. "S-sorry…" His shirt was discarded beside him and she was leaning toward him, fingers shifting around the red stained bandages, skirting the outer edges of the deeper wounds. "Must've broke when you got up…" She smacked herself in the forehead with the heel of her palm, rising in one fluid movement and moving toward the table. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should've been here! Stupid Fitori…!"

In all honesty, he'd never met a girl so… bold? She had no issue with her close proximity in his personal space, but it seemed more like concern for his life rather than a total disregard to his limits. She knelt back down with a little container of ointment of some kind, gauze, and tape.

"U-um, this may hurt…" She gave an apologetic smile up at him and he gave a single nod. "I-I'm sorry in advance…" Her fingers pressed into his skin as she undid the clip, unwinding the bandages from around his form. He shuddered, fingers digging into the carpet, head thrown back, suppressing all noise. "I-I'm sorry…" Her voice was a whisper as the tape fell around him. She reached for a towel, pressing it lightly against his chest, taking up the blood that was slowly slipping down his skin.

White dotted his sight at the pain, his body reacting to the touch of the raw material against his skin, a fire burning in his veins. A scream escaped his lips and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, collapsing against her, his mind fleeing from the pain that he was being subjected to.

Cold reached his skin and he wondered if he was dying again, having no issue with going through with it this time if he had to live with this torture she was submitting him to just to stay alive. The pain dulled and he felt something like gel slide across his chest, some slipping into the wounds. It stung, at-first, but even that dulled and his senses returned to him. He was so close to her, something he would never have done of his own accord, but now that it was done… He opened his eyes, gazing up at her blearily, his cheek against her shoulder. Straight, dark brown hair with bangs that almost hid the tears coursing down her cheeks as she continued applying the salve to his torso, fingers moving slowly, gently, barely touching his skin. "I'm sorry…" Her whisper vibrated through him. She closed her dark blue, almost black, eyes tightly for a moment, then opened them, biting at her bottom lip, knowing what she was putting him through. Her cheeks were pink, as were most when one was crying. The gauze bound his wounds, the ointment numbing him against the feel of it against him, wrapped around and tightened to protect and heal. Tape was slipped over the end, holding it in place. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean… I'm sorry…"

Worn from the trial he had just been subjected to and mist clouding his thoughts, he slipped into the blessed relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes slowly at the light touches on his skin. The room was dark and all he saw was a shadow above him, hands reaching for his wounds. Movement he hadn't thought possible in his condition and he grabbed the figure, pulling them down and, in a fit of strength that cost him dearly, pinned them beneath him, glaring. His breath hitched in his throat but he hid his discomfort. "Why are you here?" His voice was dark, low. The words burned his throat and he realized he hadn't drank anything in some time. "Tell me." He peered into the darkness and saw eyes glittering up at him.<p>

"I-I thought i-it would be better t-this way…" The voice was a whisper. An intruder, likely knowing the girl was asleep.

"What would be better?"

"Checking your wounds." He noticed movement and a hand shifted from beneath him, reaching for the nightstand. His hand shot out, gripping the smaller wrist tightly, pinning it to the edge of the hard wood of the headboard. Their breathing stalled. "I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to startle you…" Pierce narrowed his eyes but slowly retracted his hand. A moment later light flooded the room and his pupils dilated, momentarily blinded. "A-ah, sorry!" He shook his head, bringing back his sight. He blinked down at the girl beneath him. She gave a hesitant smile. He pulled away, sitting on his knees as she straightened, holding out a hand. Again, he was blindsided by this turn of events. "I, um, never introduced myself. I'm Meena Strong."

What had he gotten himself into this time, exactly?

* * *

><p>Ahh, the second chapter~ told ya it would be longer~ this is gonna be sooo much fun, I just know it ^-^<p>

Until the next time, thank you for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ben 10 doesn't belong to me in the least~

* * *

><p>Pierce awoke to sunlight streaming through the soft curtains. A groan and he rolled over, lifting an arm to cover his eyes. "No…" And he had finally been sleeping too…<p>

"Oh, you're awake?" He looked up blearily at Meena halfway…

He shot up, covering his face with his hands, ignoring the dull throb in his chest. "W-what're you doing?!"

"Getting dressed?" She sounded confused, something Pierce had learned about her in their days together. She seemed confused easily by the simplest things and then it took an explanation from Pierce to make her see her mistake or get embarrassed. "Does… does it bother you?"

"Yes!" He heard the closet doors close but he didn't risk moving his hands. "Y-you can't just—Not in here!"

"What's the problem? I'm dressed after-all." He opened one eye, peeking out from behind his fingers. Hm. So she was. He dropped his hands slowly, sitting crosslegged and peering at her closely. Sometimes he wondered if there was something wrong with her. She was looking at him expectantly. "I thought boys didn't notice much here? You're much more laid-back here than at home." Pierce colored, ducking his head down and massaging his temples.

"It's not that we—Hey! We notice things!" He frowned and she shrugged lightly, giving a small smile. His hand shifted up, feeling the bandage around his chest. A week he had been here and his injuries were healing much better than they ever had in Manny and Helen's care… Ah. Therein might lie the problem… "What'd you do anyway? It barely even hurts now, something I didn't expect with the size of it." Her eyes widened and she bit at her lip, looking away quickly. "Was it that gel stuff?"

"I-I suppose… I just used what… what was in the medical kit…" He didn't understand her hesitation. "You must be hungry. I'll begin breakfast." She turned, leaving him alone. She was a weird girl, he had to say. Probably from way out in the country, he supposed. That was the only way to explain her politeness, total lack of social skills, and no knowledge of how life worked.

"Hey, I'll help!" He rose, now being able to move about easily.

"There's really no need, Mr. Pierce. It's just toast." He entered the living room, peering around the small room, then moved toward the even smaller kitchen. The toaster was going and she was pulling out peanut butter and the cream cheese. He sat quietly at the table, watching as she pulled out butter and cinnamon for him. She claimed it helped when one wasn't feeling good, but he didn't understand why he could only eat that. He was perfectly able to digest jelly. Two knives and two plates were set on the table as the toaster spit out their bread. "See? In the time it took you to move down here, it was just about done." She pulled two of the slices out, setting them on a plate and pushing it toward him. "You should have just stayed in bed. You still need to rest."

"Forget it. I'm fine, just need another week and there'll probably only be a scar." She gazed at him silently, then pulled her own bread from the toaster.

"If you insist, Mr. Pierce." They sat in silence, eating their respective breakfast, Meena gazing out the window. He saw her glance down to the sidewalk and her eyes widened terribly. "N-no…" She looked up at him quickly. "Y-you have to go back to my room! And close the door! And make no noise!" She stood up quickly, taking his plate from him and tossing it in the sink and then hurrying him from the table.

"What? Why?"

"No time! Just, please!" He didn't understand what was wrong. Had she seen something? Or someone? "Please, Mr. Pierce! Just be absolutely silent!"

"Is it that guy from before?" If it was him, what was the need? There was no need for him to hide, it's not like—

"No, it's my brother! Please _please_ Mr. Pierce!" She hurriedly pushed him in, giving him such a desperate look. He sat down in the chair, crossing his arms. "Please, don't make any noise…"

"Fine." He supposed he owed her that much, taking care of him and feeding him, using her own money. He had tried to pay her back but she would have none of it. If she wanted him to sit here and be quiet, then so be it. She smiled, such a brilliant smile, then closed the door. It was few minutes before he heard a quiet knock on the door. He heard it open, footsteps moving into her apartment.

"_Meena, my sister. You're well?"_

"_Quite. Brother, why are you here? Has Fitori—"_

"_He told me of your conversation, but when I heard you had been missing work all this week, calling in sick… I was worried. How else are you to pay for your home, your food? You will not accept our payment and you have not asked your friend for help."_ Pierce felt extremely guilty once again. Not only was she paying for herself but for him also. And, if the truth was she was accepting no help what-so-ever, how was she managing? She said she only had one job, using all her other time studying. She was still a kid so, she still went to school. High school was hard enough, but…

How _was_ she managing?

"_I… can manage. I don't need your help, Brother. I make enough for myself and rent is not so terrible. There was some saved up."_

"_I'm glad to hear you can survive on your own for an extended period of time, but it's time you stop playing and come home." _So not only did Fitori harp on her, her brother did too. He was beginning to see why she ran away. Her brother didn't seem like an incredibly nice person, his voice level and calm, his tone that of someone who was bored. "_Meena, it's time you take responsibility." _

"_No. I'm not going home just to be—be trapped! I have friends here, a job!" _There was silence for a long time and Pierce was wondering if her brother would allow her to stay because she was pursuing her education.

"_Friends? Please."_ His voice took on a dark tone and Pierce could almost see his eyes flashing in distaste._ "That girl at that stupid little diner? Wake up. She doesn't care about you. You're just some kid she sees a few hours a few days a week. She's not your friend. That man? He doesn't care, no matter how much he says he'll listen to your problems. A job? You only have that because you're a pretty face with a sharp memory. You know all you can, everything you need to take your place in our world has been given to you. Everything you need to be useful has been drilled into you. You have nothing here." _ Pierce had half a mind to ignore the deal he made and simply walk out and give this brother of hers a piece of his mind. But he restrained himself. If she was afraid of her brother seeing him, what would he do to her if he simply did walk out?

"_That's… That's not true. Miss Rachel is nice to me. More than you ever were."_ He heard the anger in her voice, anger barely contained under quiet resistance. _"And my job pays for my home and what I eat. What I do may not be glorious or praiseworthy, but I'm able to use that money to live. School is important here, it determines how far in life you can go. I intend to see exactly how far I'll go."_

"_Meena, don't make me involve Father."_ Terrifying. Falling back on that, was he? Pathetic. _"He will put you in your place if you choose not to heed my words."_

"_I will not listen to you. You don't control me, Brother."_

"_But I very much do. You know that as well as I do. Meena, stop this playing around. I know you're simply acting for the sake of whoever's in your back room. And yes, I know there's someone there. You can either abide by my wishes or I can simply make you submit by force." _The temperature dropped and Pierce found himself holding tight to his hands, trying to keep the warmth there.

"_Brother, I'm sorry."_ Pierce hissed as the cold brushed at his chest, the icy fingers irritating his skin, making the fire longed dulled begin to rise once again.

"_That's better, Meena. I'll allow you the rest of your time to end this life you've created and come home."_ The footsteps travelled toward the door once more, the solid wood opening. _"And when I come back, I expect you to be ready, your friend back wherever they came from._" The door closed and the cold slowly retreated with them. Pierce pressed a hand against his chest as he rose, moving toward the door and opening it quietly.

"Meena?"

"I'm here, Mr. Pierce." He dropped his hand, walking down the hallway, looking at her sitting so forlornly on the couch. She looked up when he sat across from her. "Mr. Pierce, it seems you'll be getting your wish."

"What?" She smiled sadly, looking back down into her lap, hands clasped together tightly.

"You'll go home. You're well enough now without my help, just be sure to change the bandage often. I'm sure you can manage."

"Why didn't you stand up to him, Meena? Like you did to that other guy?" She shook her head and he was growing annoyed. He wasn't someone she needed to protect, he could handle himself!

"He would have found you, Mr. Pierce. I would rather my brother leave peacefully than with violence. I will be leaving eventually anyway. There's no need to agitate him more than necessary." He frowned at her, irritated.

"I can take care of myself." She didn't look up, probably remembering finding him on the road, dying. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Of-course." She looked up at him then, dark eyes open. "When my time is up, I'll return home. Is that not what you do here?" Well, he had to give her that one, but she looked too young to… Oh. Her brother was trying to make her come home, one last time, before she…

He stared at her for a long moment, then smiled softly, his heart constricting from the pain of his injury.

"I understand." She nodded, holding tightly to her hands.

* * *

><p>"Manny? Helen? I'm back!" The place they called home was quiet. Meena stood a few feet behind him. "They should be here, it's not like they—"<p>

"Pierce? Pierce!" The typical speed expected of his younger sister knocked into him, throwing him off balance. He took a deep breath as his chest throbbed, holding onto her. "Pierce, we were so worried! You've been gone and there's been no contact!" He looked down at her, giving a weak smile. "Pierce, is everything alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

"N-not anymore, no, I'm fine. Helen, this is—"

"So you're alive, huh?" The imposing form of Manny Armstrong leaned in the doorway, two of his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed on his form. "Thanks for telling us where you were the past two weeks." Helen frowned at her partner.

"Manny, don't say that. There's a reasonable expla—"

"Reasonable? He left us on our own! Don't you remember what we had to deal with?!" Manny exploded, rounding on the smaller male, towering over his shorter frame. "Those Forever Knights—"

"Mr. Pierce, I'll be going now." A quiet voice interrupted and Manny shot a dark look at the pretty brunette. Helen looked over at her silently, then looked curiously at her brother.

"Meena, it's—" The girl held up her hands and he stopped. A smile and she held out box of gauze and a container of ointment. He took them silently.

"Do not forget."

"I won't." Helen stepped back when she stepped forward, placing both hands on his cheeks and leaning his head down, pressing her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed as he looked at her suspiciously, already use to such actions from her. "Meena?"

"May the Gods protect you as they have thus far." She opened her eyes, pulling away. "You are blessed, Mr. Pierce. Do not forget this gift they have granted you. Who knows if they will give it again." She dropped her hands, stepping back and bowing her head to his friends. She straightened, looking at him calmly, a smile on her features. "Good-bye, Mr. Pierce. I hope we will not meet again."

And she turned her back to him, walking away.

Manny elbowed the already bruised teen, raising a brow. "If that's the reason, say no more, man."

"Can it, Manny."

* * *

><p>Ahhh and so we have another chapter~<p>

I know ya'll were probably like "WAAH, LOVE~ THEY'LL STAY TOGETHER AND FALL IN LOVE AND GET HITCHED AND HAVE LOVELY BABIES AND FIGHT GALATIC WARS AND FOU FA LIKE THAT~"

Yeah, naw. She got her life, he got his. But yeah. They will meet again~


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I wish Ben 10 belonged to me, but it doesn't.

* * *

><p>"Honey, you alright?" Rachel took her aside when she walked in, feeling her forehead and her cheeks. "You don't feel hot… You out with the flu? That's rough. Well, you're back now~!" Meena blinked. "Don't worry, you haven't missed much. Ah, but there was this cutie in yesterday during your normal shift."<p>

"Eh?" Rachel let out a huff, retracting her hands.

"A guy. A really cute guy."

"B-but I thought you had a boyfriend?" Rachel waved her off, flashing neon green nails.

"Please. Doesn't mean I'm not in the market for a new one." Rachel let out a yawn, lifting herself up onto the counter and swinging her legs lightly. "This is so boring… Wish Mark would come by some time. At-least then I wouldn't be like sleeping." Meena gave a smile, pulling out a stool and sitting down. The diner was empty, which wasn't unusual at three in the afternoon. Too late for lunch, too early for dinner, Cook always says. "Hm, well, I guess he's alright. My kid brother doesn't like 'em much, but that doesn't bother me. He's bad enough for me and polite to my mom. Weird combination but whatever." Rachel fell silent, thinking about the boy. Meena looked at her expectantly, but when she said no more, she looked away, gazing out the big windows at a lone figure making his way up the sidewalk. Rachel caught sight of him. "Hey, a customer."

Meena looked away, recognizing the tall man in the hat and long coat. She let out a hiss under her breath, nails digging into the stool. Rachel gazed at her for a long moment.

"Know 'em, do ya, Kid?" She remarked easily. "I could put 'Closed' on the door."

"There's… no need." Meena breathed, trying to regain her emotions, her hands growing cold with anger.

"Ya got a minute. I'll do it for ya." Rachel clicked her nails against the counter, smirking, a brow raised in amusement.

"No. Let him come." Meena rose, turning sharply on her heel and pushing open the door to the back hall, disappearing. Rachel leaned back, stretching. The bell rang over the doorway, the man entering calmly. He paused, looking around slowly.

"'Sup. Can I help ya, Mister?" The man gazed at her and she pushed off from the counter, rolling her shoulders, hands clasped behind her back. She grinned, showing her teeth. "Lookin' for someone?" she drawled, stalking toward him like a cat, circling him easily, looking him up and down.

"Tell me where Meena Strong is. I have no business with you." He looked ahead, raising his lip in disgust.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, Honey." She lifted a hand, long nails brushing against his face. Her gold eyes narrowed at the feeling. "What…?" She smirked. "Let's have a look-see under your mask, eh?"

"_Stay away from me, you filthy Felilis._" He growled, eyes narrowed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling tight and almost bringing her off her feet. She bared her teeth, hissing as she took her other hand, digging her nails into his arm. He released her, showing no notice of the blood spotting his arm, saying nothing more.

"Fitori, leave her alone." Meena stood there, arms crossed over her chest and face annoyed. The man, Fitori, raised a brow, but nonetheless moved to a booth, sitting down silently and pulling out a paper. Rachel glared at him and restrained herself from lunging at him. "I told you to stop following me," she added, irritated.

"I follow my orders to the letter." Meena looked away, moving toward Rachel. Rachel watched her calmly.

"Miss Rachel, did he hurt you?" She asked quietly, looking at her already darkening wrist.

"You're cute, Kid. Naw, nothin' I can't handle." Rachel lifted her wrist, twisting it to demonstrate she was in-fact fine. "Aches a little is all." Meena wasn't so sure, if the dark splotches were anything to go by, but said no more.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think he would hurt you…" Rachel blinked before waving her hands quickly, seeing the tears in the younger girl's eyes.

"A-ah! No! It's fine, its fine! It's all good, okay?"

"Calico, you makin' her cry?" Rachel looked behind her in outrage at Mike smiling. "Meena, she upsetting you?"

"N-no Sir, I—"

"Whaddya mean by that, Michael James Hoover Rosenbaun? Who could be mean to the Kid, hm? Unless you have something you'd like to say?" He winced and she glared, hands on her hips. "That's what I thought." She turned on her heel, flouncing away towards the Employee's Only room. Mike rubbed at the back of his head, searching for the right words.

"She wasn't. I was upset from… um…" Mike waved her off, figuring she was covering for the loud one.

"Well, she's been in a bad mood lately. Give her time. Hey there, Fella. What can I get you?" He waved over at Fitori, who didn't look up from the paper.

"Coffee."

"Coming up." He motioned for Meena to come closer and she did. He leaned down. "That guy's been here a lot lately. You know anything about that?" he murmured, not upset they were getting a new regular, but just a little curious.

"No, Sir." He shrugged, taking the coffee over all the same, smiling pleasantly and attempting to begin a conversation. Meena turned away as Rachel came back, a silly pink apron over her normal attire, glaring at her 'bodyguard' in contempt. "Miss Rachel?"

"Kid, this is a special occasion. I got the pepper spray in here and a pocket knife in here." She pointed to the respective pockets. Meena tilted her head lightly to the side.

"What… for, Miss Rachel?"

"For that lunatic stalker of yours. I will protect you from any creep that comes after you." Meena's cheeks colored at her volume, raising her hands up lightly in an effort to quiet her.

"M-miss Rachel!" Rachel sent another glare toward Fitori and Mike said something, rising from his seat and walking towards the two, the smile slowly fading. He took Rachel by the arm, pulling her away.

"What exactly do you mean by 'lunatic stalker', Calico? Is there something I should know?" Rachel's lips curled into a rather disturbing smile.

"Oh, you'll love this, m'dear."

"Hi, welcome to—" Meena's voice faltered, the next words choked from her throat. The man gave her a curious look.

"Are you—"

"Meena, honey, it's time for your break~!" Rachel hurried her away, smiling over her shoulder at the man. "I'll be with ya in a minute, kay?" The man gave an amused smile. Rachel pulled her toward the counter, setting her on a stool and patting her shoulder. "Stick around here, Kid. That's the guy I was telling you about." A strangled noise came from the younger girl's throat and Rachel turned on her heel, striding back toward the man. "So. What can I do for ya, hmm?" she purred, giving a smile.

"Perhaps you could tell me your name, Miss?" She raised a brow, moving a little closer.

"Rachel. And you?" She leaned against the small podium the set up for a hostess station, leaning her head in her hand. "It's only proper."

"Syrus." He smiled. A handsome man, Rachel thought. No wonder Meena choked. Dark brown, messy hair and deep green eyes. "Syrus Battle." Nice smile too.

"Nice to meet you. Now, where can I seat ya?" He raised a hand to stop her. "Hm?"

"My friend is already here." Her brows furrowed and she looked around. The only person here was still—

"Are you a creepy-stalker-weirdo too?" The smile was still there and Rachel wondered if he was truly what he appeared to be. And she thought he was cute. Well, that idea was shot.

"I haven't the slightest what you're talking about." He straightened his form, standing taller than Rachel thought he was and looking over her head. "Meena." Rachel whirled around to see Meena's shoulders stiffen, her form tensing. "Are you ready yet? Give me your final answer." Rachel reached toward the pocket where the little knife rested. "I suggest you don't, Miss Rachel. Violence never solves problems." He didn't look at her, his eyes trained on Meena.

"Is there a problem here?" Mike slung a towel over his shoulder as he stepped in from the kitchen, immediately bombarded by the tension. He saw Meena, her eyes tightly closed, hands gripping at her head and Rachel standing before an unknown man, her eyes narrowed on him. "Calico, something wrong?" The man standing before he gave a smile, then looked to the man named Fitori.

"Fitori, cilla dor freia Mirna. Douve.(_Fitori, get my sister. Please.)_" Fitori rose slowly from his seat, looking over at Meena. Mike didn't remember much of his Italian, but he figured they were too advanced for him anyway. He looked back at Meena.

"You know these men?" She ducked her head lower, gripping tighter to the sides of her head. "Meena," he lowered his voice, reaching out for her. "Meena, are you alright?"

"Syvin, stay out of my head!" Her arms shot out, knocking Mike's hand away and pushing hard against the counter, standing with difficulty. A hand was braced against her forehead as she glared at the man.

"Mirna. Dor freia. Fol kir sa.(_Meena. My sister. Don't fight it.)_"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Power flew through the room as the lights popped one by one, the glass shattering to the floor and littering the room with sparks. "Syvin, I refuse!" Rachel ducked low to the floor, covering her head with her hands. The windows cracked, the fractures travelling slowly upward and outward, branching out. And they too shattered, the wind flowing into the small diner. Meena's form was shaking, hands clenched into fists. "I refuse… Leave… Leave me alone."

The man gazed at her for a long time, no words said between the two of them. Mike didn't move, realizing it wasn't his place to interfere and there really was nothing he could do. Rachel stayed crouched on the ground. When he finally spoke, Mike recognized the note of contempt in his tone, something he was accustomed with.

"Freia, yuall toro disch._(Sister, you are weak.)_" Meena shook her head.

"Forta.(_No.)_" The man raised his hands, shrugging.

"Fine, have it your way. Eventually, you will regain your senses. You don't have much time left anyway. Fitori, we're leaving." The man rose from his seat dutifully, following after him as he left the small diner. Meena stood there until they were gone from sight.

And then she slid slowly to the ground, covering her face with her hands, glass digging into her skin as blood dropped around her.

* * *

><p>Ah, well, what to say about this… Um… It has a point? That's all I got. Well. Mmm… I hope you enjoyed it?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>Cook came out a few minutes later, hands on her hips as she surveyed the damage. Rachel had risen from her crouch and was perched on the counter, gazing blankly through the now open window. Mike was staring silently at Meena, who was still on the floor. "What's all this then?" Rachel raised her hands defensively.<p>

"I didn't do it!"

"Quiet, you." Cook strode over to where Meena was crouched. Mike stepped up, as if to protect the younger girl from Cook's wrath and tongue. "Come on then. Let's get you cleaned up." Cook's voice was soft and she was smiling gently. Mike blanked and Meena sniffed, looking up slowly, her eyes red.

"C-cook… How am I… I didn't mean…" Tears continued streaming down her face as Cook knelt down.

"We'll deal with that later. Let's get you fixed up." Meena gave a slow nod and Cook helped her up, guiding her toward the back hall.

Rachel raised a brow, popping her gum. "Weird." Mike walked toward the closet, pulling out a broom and a mop. He tossed the broom to her and she caught it easily. "I don't do cleaning." He changed the sign to 'Closed', turning to give her a dark look.

"Well, it's your lucky day. You are." Rachel let out a huff, hopping off the counter.

* * *

><p>"You did a number out there, young one." Cook stated simply as she nudged the glass from her skin, dropping it in the trash, the blood glittering and wet in the light. Meena hung her head, staring miserably at her bandage wrapped arms.<p>

"I… I didn't mean... I'm sorry…" she managed to whisper, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks once again.

"Ah, none of that, Meena." Cook patted her knee, going for a small sliver of glass that decided it didn't want to leave the poor girl's leg. "It's something that you can't help." Meena blew heavily into a tissue. "You can't control your powers yet." Cook raised her eyes, plucking the splinter from Meena's skin, flicking it into the trash can. Meena gazed at her fearfully, confusion and caution flashing through her eyes. "You ran away before you were properly taught, hmm?" Meena gave a slow nod as Cook rose, grabbing the bandages and crouching back down, taping them across and around her legs. "Not surprising. With family like that? Anyone would skip."

"H…how did…?" Cook rose for the last time, stretching her shoulders. "How did you know?"

"I know a lot that goes on around here. You'd be surprised." Cook tucked the bandages away, looking back at her young charge. "Best get you home, young one." Meena shook her head, holding up her hands in protest. "I don't expect you to keep working."

"N-no, I don't want to trouble anyone…"

"It's fine. They'll be happy to help." Meena looked at her shyly, then gave a small nod.

"If you're sure…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Calico." Rachel looked up, bored at her job of sweeping. She glared darkly at the black haired teen grinning in the entrance way, a red head and a brunette behind him. "How ya been?" She leaned the broom against the counter, setting her shoulders hard and stalking towards him, nails stretched out. His brow furrowed. "Calico?"<p>

"You…" She growled, showing teeth, her tail twitching and flicking. "Today must be my lucky day, Levin," she growled darkly. Kevin held his hands up in a 'surrender'.

"Hey, woah, wait a minute, about that—"

"I bet you have an explanation, just like every other time, eh, _Kevin_?" She hissed, sidling up to him, shifting around his form, nails ready to scar up his face. He let out a strained laugh.

"Look, Rachel, nothing personal, it just—" He winced as neon green entered his vision, deadly gold eyes glaring him down. She stilled her hand, nails just centimeters away from his eyes. He gulped and hoped she was in a good mood. "It… just wouldn't work?" He tried carefully. Her lip twitched upward.

Bad idea.

"Rachel?!" She shifted away, face transforming immediately.

"Mark~!" She bounded past them, pouncing on a man making his way up the sidewalk. "Why're you here?" She was currently sitting on him, a bright smile across her lips as she gazed down at him.

"I heard about the accident! Are you alright?" She swayed as he sat up, hugging her tightly. "I was worried, so I left early." She hugged him back easily, curling into him.

"I'm fine, it was just a little… problem. Knocked the lights out and most of the windows. Nothing to worry about." Kevin peered around him, seeing that, yes, most of the windows were gone, the glass in little piles around the room. He shifted around, catching sight of Gwen's raised brow. He swallowed thickly, trying on a smile. She didn't return it. "Do you wanna come in? My shift's over in a little. Not that there'll be much to do…" She lunged to her feet and he followed after her, taking hold of her hand and rubbing circles onto the back of it with his thumb. She gave a glare towards Kevin, pushing past him. "Cook! Am I almost done?" She called toward the back. The door opened, Cook bustling out with Meena in tow, most of her skin covered by the stark white bandages. Rachel blinked, then burst out laughing. Meena ducked her head and Cook urged her forward, glaring.

"No, you aren't." Rachel sobered immediately. "There's still a lot to do and I expect customers. With Meena gone, you're the only one we have." Jenna and Kate quit after Meena came back from her extended absence. Bad timing all around, apparently. "I suggest you have him sit down or leave." Mark gave a polite nod to Cook before sitting at the counter. Cook gave a smile to the others. "Kevin. Thank you for getting here so quickly. And you brought your friends." Kevin averted his eyes, coughing lightly. Mark gave a questioningly look toward Rachel, who gave a curt nod.

Mark promptly tackled the black haired youth. "Good to finally meet you!" Gwen looked on in confusion while Ben laughed hysterically. Cook raised a brow while Rachel pulled out a nail file, yawning. Meena looked on, wondering if this was normal behavior for guys.

"Get off!" Mark released him from his hold, shaking his hand.

"Rachel's told me so much about you! Why, if it wasn't for you, we'd have never met! I have to thank you for that!" Kevin gave the man a look, standing and brushing himself off. Rachel hissed at him.

"Yeeaaah, right. How's that?" He had never met this lunatic before.

"If you hadn't broken up with her, she never would have attacked me." Gwen crossed her arms, tapping her foot hard against the floor, brow furrowing deep in a frown. Rachel snickered at Kevin's face.

"I've never heard _that_ story before, Kevin. Why don't you share with the rest of us?" Gwen asked darkly. He gave a strained grin, holding his hands up to shield himself from her wrath.

"GETTING BACK ON TOPIC." Mark controlled himself, returning to Rachel's side. Cook smiled at Kevin. "Take her home." She jerked her thumb at Meena, who looked very uncomfortable with everything that was going on.

"Eh?"

"I said 'take her home'. She's had a rough day, as you can probably see." Rachel raised her hand. "Not now, Calico. Later." Rachel pouted, lowering her arm. Cook raised a brow at Kevin, who was frowning at her. "Is something wrong, Kevin?"

"I'm not a babysitter." Cook's gaze narrowed. "No."

"U-um, I can—"

"Oh no you aren't, young one. Who knows if he'll come after you again." Meena dropped her head, bowing under Cook's pressure. Kevin looked at her, then gave Cook one of those 'looks'. "You either take her or I'll call the back-up." Kevin opened his mouth to tell her to call the B-Team when she spoke again. "Or your mother. Your choice." Kevin's cheeks colored and Rachel pointed at him and laughed.

"Shut-up Calico!" Gwen stepped forward, putting a hand on Kevin's arm.

"Where does she need to go?" Meena looked at her carefully and Gwen gave a smile, noting something was disturbing the girl's mana, power seeming to draw around her. "We'll be happy to help."

* * *

><p>Kevin was muttering darkly to himself as he drove, cursing Cook and ex-girlfriends with vendettas. Gwen ignored him. She knew that he would have had girlfriends before her, but it still made her mad. Ben was content in the backseat, reading through a comic. Meena sat silently, hands folded in her lap, eyes cast down. A bump caused Ben's comic to go flying briefly, distracting him from the story. "Easy up, Kevin!"<p>

"Pipe down, Tennyson." Ben frowned, putting the magazine away for the moment.

"So, you're Meena?" She raised her face, gazing at him intently. He gave a smile. "I'm Ben. Ben Tennyson." He extended his hand and she took it.

"Meena Strong. Pleasure, Mr. Ben." She released his hand and he noticed hers was cold. There was silence as she reverted back to her former state. He looked around for a moment, shifting his gaze out the window.

"So, what happened back there? At the diner, I mean." He noticed she stiffened, shoulders tense. "Rachel made it seem like a power out and a way strong wind."

"It… it was an accident…" She whispered and Gwen looked back, wondering what was wrong. "I… I didn't mean… it wasn't… If Syvin hadn't come…" She turned her face away and Ben and Gwen shared the same look.

Kevin slammed on the brakes, sending everyone crashing forward. "You idiot! Move!" He yelled, glaring ahead of him. Gwen held at her head, looking ahead blearily.

"Wha?"

"You okay?" He looked at her, concern overriding his anger. "You're not hurt?" She gave him a look. He glared back ahead of him.

"Jeez Kevin, do it a little harder next time, will ya?" Ben held his forehead, willing the Omnitrixes to stop circling his head.

"No…" Meena murmured. Kevin glared at the man standing directly before them, a very disapproving look on his features. Another man, taller, stood with him.

"Mirna. Dall kur. Sja wen ta makla.(_Meena. Come here. The fun is over.)_" Gwen tilted her head to the side, the world finally stilling.

"What's he saying?" Kevin shrugged, pulling out his Plumber's Badge. A hand reached up, covering the top to stop him from pressing it to translate. "Meena? What're you doing?" Meena looked ahead, sadness in her eyes.

"You don't… need to understand him, Mr. Kevin." She gave a soft smile. "Um…Thank you. For… trying to drive me home." She moved her hand, falling back and opening the door.

"Woah, hey, 'trying'? Whaddya mean 'trying'? Some wacko in the street ain't gonna stop me. Cook'll have my head!" She stepped out of his car. He glared, clenching the steering wheel. Gwen regarded him silently for a moment.

"Kevin."

"I know, I know. Save the kid." He kicked open the door, stalking forward as Ben stumbled out. Meena looked back at him, surprise etched across her features.

"Mr. Kevin? Miss Gwen? Please, this is none of your—"

"Mirna, a fol giy pator kaller nor.(_Meena, I don't have time for this.)_" Meena gazed at him, his lips pulling down into a frown.

"Syvin, this is not what I want."

"Do you think I care?" Kevin clenched his hands into fists. "Your friends have no part in this, you know that." Meena smiled at the three of them, turning back towards the man.

"I refuse to go home right now." He gazed at her silently for a long moment. The man beside him shifted slightly. "I still… have time left." The temperature began dropping, a noticeable change. "Don't do this, Syvin."

"If you won't come to your senses, this is what happens, Meena. You know that."

"Yes." She bowed her head, hands still at her sides. "Mr. Kevin, Mr. Ben, Miss Gwen, please, continue about your day. I'm sorry to have troubled you with my own personal matters. I won't hold you responsible for not holding up Cook's orders. This is my problem. I should not have pulled you into it."

* * *

><p>Ah, so we're getting' there~ I'm warning you, not all is as it seems. This language is just a mish-mash of fou-fa I've created. It's not an actual language~<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned down at the thermometer, raising a brow, then shaking it lightly, gazing back down at it. "Hey, you sure you got it right?" A snort from the living room and she crossed her arms, looking down at it blankly. "It hasn't moved from 101.3 degrees. You <em>sure<em> she got hotter?" She snickered at her words. "Ah, I mean the whole, ya know, fever part."

"Yes." She gazed back down at the temperature sensing device, frowning. A shrug and she gave up, tossing it onto the table. "I'm sure. Her temperature's sky rocketing."

"Alright. I'll get the ice." And Rachel closed the front door behind her.

"SYVIN!" Meena bolted upright, chest heaving, cheeks stained red. A thin sheen of sweat coated her skin, her breathing heavy. "S-syvin?" A hand on her shoulder and she screamed, falling from the couch, knocking her head off the coffee table. "O-ow…" A man gazed down at her and she scrambled back, eyes wide. She had heard of such things, men breaking into women's apartments, attacking them. "I-I don't have much money, b-but take it! Please, don't hurt me!" She raised her arms over her face, cowering against the wall, eyes screwed shut.

"Well I _know_ that." She didn't dare leave her position, ready to scream whilst fighting him off. "Oh... You don't… recognize me. I forgot."

"I don't know a man like you!" True, that was true. She would have remembered meeting a man with a stripe of white down the middle of his jet black hair. She definitely would have remembered meeting a man with… quills? Yes, quills adorning his face. But… wait…

She heard a noise, like… a scoff, like he was disappointed, or upset. Had she upset him? She shouldn't; he was the one breaking into her apartment. "P-please, just take what you want…" She felt the tears prick at her eyes. Hadn't her sister warned her of these sorts of things? How best to act in such a situation? Yes, but Meena wasn't prepared to shriek out a war cry and lunge at him. "P-p-please…"

"Honey? Whatcha doin' on the floor?" Meena looked up at Rachel, grocery bags looped over her arms. "Don't you want to rest still?" Meena looked quickly to Rachel, then to the man standing silently, gazing at her with one of the saddest looks Meena had ever seen. "Hm? What? You're afraid of him now? Jeez, first Mike, then Pierce. Really, Meena—"

"M-mr. Pierce?" Meena whispered, her voice hoarse. She had never wanted to see him again, knew that by simply being friends with her his life was in danger. She had been afraid of him? When? Why didn't she remember? "Miss Rachel, he can't come here, neither can you. Y-you must leave!" Her world was spinning, she felt her cheeks growing warmer. "You must leave now! I-if he finds you here—" her stomach churned and she leaned heavily against the wall, bowing her head, eyes closed tightly against the uneasiness she was feeling.

The bags fell to the floor as Rachel knelt down, placing her hands over her cheeks. Meena moved into her touch, her cold hands a relief against the heat. "Honey, you're burning up, you gotta get back into bed."

"B-but, the man…" Meena wondered why Rachel didn't seem concerned about the intruder. "He…" Reality hit her and she pushed feebly at the wall, trying to stand. "T-the windows! Mr. Ben! And Miss Gwen! Syvin was there! I'm sorry, I broke all the windows!" and she slid back down, just about ready to cry. First Syvin comes, then she breaks all the windows, then they're kind enough to drive her home and Syvin comes, and then… And now this intruder…

"The… windows?" Rachel looked at the windows of her apartment. None were broken. "What windows, Honey?" Meena felt the tears beginning to come.

"T-the diner… I… I broke all the windows… I'm so sorry…"

"Meena, Sweetie, you haven't been in the diner for over a week. When you called in to say you'd be in, and then you weren't, I came over to check on you. You were passed out in the kitchen. And Meena, this is a friend of mine, he's only here to help. Come on, Sweetie, you have to get into bed." Meena had the oddest sensation of flying, her view of her apartment tilted slightly. Through the dizzying swirl and pulsing headache, she saw the intru—Rachel's friend—carrying her toward her room. "Don't you worry, we'll take care of you, Meena."

"But, Syvin… Syvin is coming…"

"Shh, shh, don't worry, we'll take care of your boyfriend." Meena shook her head weakly. "You know who Syvin is?"

"Not a clue. Doesn't sound familiar." The comforter was pulled up to her chin, something cool placed against her forehead. "Calm down, Meena. You're gonna be alright." She turned her face away, closing her eyes against the heat and the headache. "Everything'll be alright now."

"B-but… Syvin… he's coming… you can't…" Her thoughts were clouded, her lungs burning.

Why would he go back on his promise? He had given her the rest of her time to be here, why would he be back so soon to take her home? It didn't make sense.

"Sweetie, everything is gonna be alright, don't you worry." And she let herself slip into an almost sleep, trusting in Rachel to make sure everything would be—and remain—right.

"She didn't…" Rachel pulled a box of cereal from the shopping bag, opening cupboards in Meena's apartment and placing it next to an almost identical one. "I should've known."

"Don't go and get mad at her." She didn't have to look at him to see the hurt and anger in his eyes. A package of pudding was left on the counter, Rachel fully intending on making it. She turned, peering at the teen she had known for a large portion of her life, she being one of the few he trusted and let in. "It's not her fault." True, it wasn't Meena's fault. How could she know? She watched as his hand curled into a fist. "Look, Honey, she's had a fever and she just woke up to a strange man in her apartment. She's been out for _three_ days, shrieking and screaming most of the time. Cut her a little slack." The fist didn't unfurl.

Hm. This would be a little harder than she anticipated.

"If you hold this against her, I'll never forgive you." He hung his head further, glaring down at the carpet. "Hey, it'd be best if she _didn't_ know. Life would just get harder for her than it already is."

There was rapid knocking on the thick oak front door. Pierce lumbered to his feet, beating Rachel to it. "Manny, I told you—" he wasn't expecting the woman to lunge at him, shrieking in a language he didn't recognize. Her nails were claws as she lashed at him, eyes filled with a fire that he recognized as hatred.

Rachel dived for her, tackling her to the floor while Pierce got his bearings. "Lady, calm down! I think you got the wrong apartment!"

"Yuall faka dafe kaller nor! A faka kir kaller dor freia!(_You will not get away with this! I will fight for my sister!)_" The woman obviously had no qualms with attacking a girl. Rachel hissed, her own nails digging into the aggressive one's skin.

"Look, Lady! Calm down!" Pierce wasn't sure if he should intervene, blood already drying on his cheek. "I don't know whatever you're saying, but it's obvious you're in duress!" The woman barred her teeth, flipping Rachel over, rolling free and lunging to her feet. The temperature in the room plummeted and Pierce felt the familiar cold seeping into his chest, the icy fingers pulling at the new scar. A hiss and he shuddered. The woman paid him no mind, the cold gathering into her upturned palms, her eyes dark.

"Yuall faka dafe kaller nor…(_You will not get away with this…)_" Rachel breathed as the woman, who obviously had powers of some sort, stood in the middle of Meena's apartment, gathering the energy around her like a cloak. "Yuall faka dafe holl dor freia!(_You will not take my sister!)_"

"Rasavas, please, no…"

Meena held herself against the wall, clutching at it for dear life. The woman, Rasavas? dropped her hands, her expression changing as she reached out a slow hand. A moment and she rounded on Rachel once again. "Yuall taimo dor freia!(_You hurt my sister!)_" She shrieked, the energy returning with a force, knocking Meena back, her unbalanced form collapsing to the ground.

"Forta, Rasavas! A-a colla har…(_No, Rasavas! I-I got sick…)_" Pierce slipped by the angry brunette, dropping down by Meena.

"Hey, you alright?" She opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed from the fever. Fear coursed through her and he was about to pull away when something shifted behind her eyes.

"I-I'm fine…" Her voice was hoarse. "T-thank you. I don't… I never introduced myself…"

This was turning oddly into their first meeting.

"Mirna?" Meena looked up at the woman, her dark eyes showing relief at her calm exterior.

"Rasavas, I didn't think you would come to see me…" The woman flipped her shoulder length hair back, huffing as it returned to its place.

"Please. After Syvin told me about his stalking-slash-vatching thing? How could I leave you to his and Fitori's mercy?" Her voice was commanding, her tone demanding attention. There was a thick accent to her words. German? Russian maybe? "How could I keep avay? Covron vanted to come, but he's tied up at the moment." She smirked and Pierce felt Meena shudder.

"A-ah…" Rachel eyed the woman warily.

"Hey, Honey, she safe?" Rasavas flashed cold eyes toward Rachel, who hissed in return. Meena struggled up, holding out her hands in an effort to calm the two dueling bodies.

"M-miss Rachel, t-this is my sister—"

"Ranna Calin." Ranna stuck her hand out like Meena had—was it only two weeks ago? Rachel raised her lip, but shook it all the same.

"Rachel Calico." Ranna eyed her, then looked to Pierce.

"And you. You who have seemed to come to my sister's defense so quickly. Who are you?" Pierce looked down at Meena, who looked up at him expectantly.

She really had no idea who he was.

"I'm a Plumber." Ranna raised a brow, gazing at him calmly. "Pierce Wheels." Ranna smiled lightly, noting Meena's rather perplexed expression.

"I see. Meena. You know how this illusion is cast. Don't look so surprised." Meena turned her face away. "Very well. Syvin, get in here, you dolt." Pierce watched as Meena faltered, eyes going wide. "Oh please. It's not like he's going to attack you. Besides," She winked at Pierce, who was very much confused, "you can take him easily."

"I beg to differ." A man entered, leaning lightly against the wall. Rachel grinned, eyeing the new boy and comparing him to her current boyfriend, Mark.

"Heya guy, what's your name?" Ranna rolled her eyes. "I'm Rachel." The man gave her a level look.

"I'm known as Syrus Battle." Pierce noticed the lack of a common last name between the lot of them, but said nothing, watching as Meena eyed this man warily. "Mefaalis, don't act so timid." Ranna scowled. "Sister, calm yourself. I gave you my word, and so I shall keep it. I'm here only at Rasavas' request." Ranna seemed to be struggling against the desire to smack him.

Pierce noted the differences in given names as well, Ranna also going by Rasavas and Syrus going by Syvin. Meena apparently was Mefaalis. "Oh? You've noticed something?" He looked to Ranna, who had her head tilted lightly to the side in thought, a small smile on her lips. "Do share." Meena looked up at him, wondering what her sister could mean. "Go ahead. You will gain no ill favor from my brother." Syrus looked to him in curiosity. Rachel's fingers twitched, sensing that he didn't want to share his findings, whatever they were, yet.

"Aren't you late for an assignment, Wheels?" It was a lousy excuse, but she hoped he would take it and run. These people…

They weren't normal.

"Stay, Pierce." Ranna's green eyes lightened, intent on getting an answer from him. Meena looked to Ranna, eyes narrowing.

"Sister, Mr. Pierce has his own life to live." Meena's voice was soft, not uncommon for the girl, but there was something about it that was different than normal.

"Ah, of-course. My apologies." Pierce gave a nod, then looked to Meena. Her cheeks were still red, sweat coating a thin layer on her skin.

"Meena, you need to get back to bed." She swayed where she stood, a hand going to her head.

"I'm fine, really…" Rachel let out a huff, stalking towards her and yanking her hard toward the back room. Pierce saw Syrus tense, but relaxed slightly when Ranna shook her head. "I'm sorry, Sister, Brother…" So this was the man who had spoken so coldly to her before. Syrus shifted his own gaze to him, looking at him calmly. "Miss Rachel, you needn't—"

"Hush up." The door closed and Pierce was left with her siblings. Ranna grinned brightly.

"Come again. I'll be here for awhile." Syrus stood with his arms crossed. "He's leaving. Soon." Pierce gave a nod. "Hey, thanks for taking care of her."

"I'm just returning the favor." Syrus' eyes narrowed sharply on him. "I'll see you around."

"See ya later, Pierce." He stepped past the two, walking through the still open front door. _"He seems nice, doesn't he?"_

"_I'm not sure I like that description, Rasavas."_

"_Come now, she can have a little crush. She's only got a few months left. Let her live a little, Syvin."_ Pierce shook his head, not wanting to bother with the mystery and headache Meena Strong and her family was at the moment.

* * *

><p>HA. Well, I bet ya'll have no idea what's going on here, do ya? That's okay. Neither do I. I just know its fun~ I'm seeing a pattern with Ranna's speaking parts though…<p>

Ah, well, until the next time~


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least. Sadly…

* * *

><p>"Hey hey, how's your girlfriend?" Manny piped the moment he walked through the door. Pierce ignored him, going to their computer and sitting down, intent on finding answers. "Alright, alright. That's cool. Don't answer. I see you're worried."<p>

"Manny, don't be so insensitive. That girl saved his life, he's just returning the favor." Helen scolded him. "Pierce, how is she?" She looked at her brother, noting the look on his face, a look she was very use to.

"Rachel's looking after her." Manny snorted, having been put through Rachel's medical expertise on a prior occasion. "And her brother and sister are with her." Helen nodded, quieting Manny before he could ask what she knew he would ask.

"That's good." Pierce entered into the database, typing into their files and looking for any record of these people. The sister sounded foreign, but by the end of their meeting, her accent had faded, only punctuating a few of her words. Odd. And the brother… "What're you looking up? Our latest mission?" She was beside him in a second.

"No, that family." Manny strode over, leaning down and peering at the screen as well. "Different names and no common last name. I'm curious." Helen shared a look with Manny. "They could all be adopted, but I don't think so. Meena…" Manny smirked and Helen shot him a warning glance. "Meena only has a few months left." Helen rested a hand on her brother's shoulder. "And then her brother will take her home, to her family. One last time. I want to see if I can find anything on them. Maybe we can help."

"Pierce… You know we can't just…" As much as Helen would love to help this girl who had saved her brother's life… "She's not a Plumber. Introducing her to our secret, looking for a cure… That's against protocol."

"Her sister had powers. They might be Plumber's kids, like us." Helen let a smile return to her face. "If they are, it wouldn't be a breach." Pierce hit enter and frowned when nothing came up. "Of-course, I'm just guessing on the spelling of their other names…" Helen rose, thinking. "I suppose I can just type in only what they gave me." And so he did.

And they watched as five hits came up.

"Is that them?" Helen asked calmly. Pierce blinked at the screen as Manny crossed his arms.

"'Meena Strong, a fourteen-year-old car crash victim, died of her injuries on Oct. 25, 2011.' 'Ranna Calin, age 26, was taken from her home on Feb. 3, 2008. Any and all information pertaining to her whereabouts would be welcome in locating her.' 'Miranda 'Ranna' Calin, a tenth-grader at Mercy Lewis' High School has been given high honors in photography for her piece 'Symphony'.' 'Syrus Battle, 89, died in his home on June 15, 2012. He is survived by his brother, his wife, Clara, three sons, a daughter, six grandchildren, and two great grandchildren. Services will be held on June 20 at the Allerban Funeral Home, from 3p.m., to 6 p.m.' 'Syrus Battle, pictured at right, plays with his brother, Max, left, in the newly constructed park in downtown Freecot.'" Manny shook his head. "I guess there's no record of them. You sure they're from around here?" Pierce hit delete, leaning back and gazing at the empty screen.

"It's possible they've just never done anything the garners their names in the papers." Helen suggested quietly. Manny raised a brow. "What?"

"And they're not even in the _Plumber_ database?" Helen shrugged.

"If they're just normal people, why would they? If they just lead a quiet life, there wouldn't be a need." Manny didn't buy that, but said nothing more. Pierce pushed away, rising from his seat. "Pierce?"

"I'm going to bed." Helen watched him walk away, then she glared at Manny. He looked alarmed.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Helen shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, I need some soup," Cook eyed Rachel leaning in the window. "Come on, Cook!" Cook stopped in her work, walking over and leaning against the frame, her eyes narrowed on the cat girl. "For Meena! She's sick and stuff, so I—"<p>

"Rachel?" The brunette looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Ranna, is everything okay?" Rachel moved away from the window and Cook returned to her station, preparing a new bowl of soup for the girl. "Has her fever gone up?"

"No, she's resting." Ranna gazed around her. "She works here…" Rachel shrugged lightly, seating herself on a bar stool. "Has she been fired yet?"

"What? Fired?" Ranna raised a hand, looking down at her palm.

"It's to my understanding that as a waitress and a new recruit, she only has so many 'sick days'. Correct?"

"Oh. That. Well, Boss understands that if she comes in sick, no one will ever come back. And Cook threatened him." Ranna smiled, her eyes shifting toward the form of Cook hard at work in the kitchen. "So, she's cool? Then why're you here?" Ranna turned her gaze to Rachel, her green eyes looking at her intently.

"So my brother causes no more harm to our sister, I'm taking him home. I came to say good-bye." Ranna raised a hand to stop Rachel's protest. "Mefaalis understands and will be happy of our leaving. Take care of her, Rachel Calico. She needs someone like you." Rachel couldn't argue with her there. The Kid was hopeless without her. "It's nice that you can walk among people without hiding. Your mother, I assume, is not the same." Rachel's eyes narrowed and her fingers twitched. "My sister needs someone like you, so she can be herself. Before she leaves this world for good. Good-bye, Miss Calico." Ranna turned, pressing a hand against the door and stepping out of the small diner.

"Hey, hold up, how'd you—" Rachel reached out but Ranna looked over her shoulder, smiling. A pause and Ranna tapped her cheek. Rachel heard the click of plastic beneath the woman's nail and she stopped. A moment passed and Rachel returned the smile."Take care of yourself." Ranna stepped away, disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>Meena awoke with a start, blinking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Fluttering with the fan, a note was taped directly above her. She squinted, peering at the scratch paper. "'Dear… Meena,'" She blew out a breath, sitting up slowly and rubbing at her head, yawning. "R-Rasavas?" She heard nothing and her elder sister didn't respond to her call. She supposed they were out. Or they left. She stood up on her mattress, pulling the paper down and reading it silently. Her eyes widened in horror, then narrowed in rage at the two separate hands and two separate notes on the paper. "S-syvin…" She told herself not to cry, but tears slipped down her cheeks as she crumpled the note into a ball and hopped off her bed, intent on burning the paper that condemned what remained of her time here, now cut in half of the original agreement. "Our arrangement is now void, Brother. Anything you would have gained from this is now lost…" She hissed, knowing he couldn't hear her, but cursing him all the same. "I will not return home, not for you, and not for Father."<p>

* * *

><p>A week later and Pierce entered the diner, his ID mask in place. Rachel greeted him at the door, all smiles and giggles, asking him if he was checking up on Meena and telling him he should have come sooner. "So she's okay?" Rachel laughed, punching his shoulder.<p>

"Okay? She's perfectly fine!" Rachel paused, tilting her head to the side in thought, tapping her chin. "Ah, well, now that I think about it…"

"What?" She shrugged lightly.

"I keep telling her she needs to brighten up, that she should get a boyfriend. God knows half the guys that come in here ask her out. Poor kid just smiles and apologizes. Though, I gotta wonder if she turns them all down because she's hiding him in her closet. Ah well. What can I do ya for, buddy?" Pierce gave her a look and she blew out a breath. "Change of subject is a fail. Alright, she's been a little down lately. Tripping and stumbling. Slammed into a door the other day. Poor girl fled to the back room and just cried." She settled herself against the hostess podium, sighing. "I'm a little worried. Ever since her family left… It's like she's just counting the days for something." Pierce leaned in close. "Hey, I have a boyfriend ya know."

"I think she's sick." Rachel pulled away, giving him a dark look. "She said she only has a few months left, that's why her brother wanted her home so badly." Rachel's face fell and her eyes locked on the form of Meena, currently smiling and laughing with a group of teenagers in a back booth.

"No… She never said…" Pierce shook his head. Right. Because who would start off with 'Hi! I'm Meena! I currently have six months to live! Nice to meet you!'. "Well… that's a downer… She can act so happy for the customers… But I guess…" Rachel shook herself, perking up and waving over at the brunette. "Heya, Meena~! Look who's here~!" Meena straightened, her dark eyes catching Pierce's form and the boys at the booth glared at him. Pierce raised a hand in greeting and she excused herself from the table. "Don't be fooled by the smile she gives you, unless it's sincere. Then I suggest you try to keep that smile on her face." Rachel stated, walking towards the table to take their orders and make sure they didn't revolt and attempt to attack Pierce. "Sweetie, take a few minutes, hm?"

"My break is now." Rachel grinned, patting the younger's shoulder.

"That's the spirit. Hon, he was worried 'bout you, okay?" Meena nodded. "Catch up with him. I'll handle them." Meena nodded once more and Rachel skipped forward a few steps. "Well, hey there guys. What can I get for ya today?" The boys grudgingly gave Rachel their orders as Meena smiled at Pierce.

"Hello, Mr. Pierce." He rubbed at the back of his neck, returning the smile, glancing at the teens still glowering at him. "Miss Rachel suggested that we catch up." She looked at the clock.

"You free now?" Considering how well his last date here at the diner went, he wasn't all that full of confidence. Not that he would consider this a date. They were just friends and he was just worried about her health and just wanted to catch up. Definitely not a date.

"I have twenty minutes. I'll tell Cook." Meena turned away from him and Pierce saw the boys cheer quietly in victory. "Cook? I'm going on my break now, please." Cook peered at her, then frowned over at Pierce. He waved. Cook knew him. _Really_ knew him.

"Take as long as you need, Kid. He's a good one." Meena wasn't sure, but she supposed she had longer than twenty minutes. "Go on then." Meena returned to Pierce's side and as he held the door open for her, he smirked at the teens. They hissed and booed while Rachel rolled her eyes, muttering about men and their egos.

* * *

><p>"Have you been well?" Meena sat in the grass beside him, gazing out over the city of Bellwood, the place she called home. She held her knees to her chest, her hands clasped under her legs to make sure her skirt didn't slip down.<p>

"Me? I should be asking you that." Pierce smiled over at her and she ducked her head. "Yeah, I've been fine."

"As have I." Silence reined as they sat together, looking out at the city as the sun continued to set. "This… This is where I found you…" Pierce started, looking around. That's right… Above them, at the top of the hill, was where the Forever Knights had attacked him, almost killed him. Where she had helped him when he needed it most.

"Yeah." Meena lifted her head a bit, looking up from under her lashes at him with an almost guilty look on her face.

"Do you… Do you know who attacked you?" He kept her gaze as he answered simply, wondering why she was being so timid all of a sudden. Polite was normal, but this… Like she was afraid.

"Yes." She looked away again and he heard footsteps in the grass above them. He was just turning to look when something blindsided him, knocking him down.

"M-mr. Pierce!" He heard her shrieking, felt himself hit the ground. He tasted copper. Blood. Something—or someone, most likely—had hit him, knocking him away from her. "No, get away from him!"

"Girlie, shut up!" A man's voice. No, not quite a man… A teen. Their age. Who in their right mind would—"See? I told you she's pretty."

"For once, you've done something useful, Brennan. Meena Strong, huh? Cute." He shook his head, raising himself from the ground. The world spun and his vision was blurred. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard a cracking, like his mask beginning to break. Which would suck because he didn't have an unlimited supply. "Looks like your boyfriend's down on the job. Hows about we walk you home?" He made out their forms. Three of them—or six, he wasn't quite sure—and Meena standing in the middle.

"Mr. Pierce!" He raised a hand up, signaling that he was alright, coughing as he struggled to stand, failing due to the currently distorted world he was seeing. "No, don't—Let go of me!" Some held her back while another two came towards him. "Leave him alone!"

"Don't start yelling, Meena. Someone might come looking." One crouched down and Pierce got a good look at his face. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." The guy's hand reached toward his face, probably thinking about tossing him further down the hill, further away from them.

"Don't you touch him!" Pierce's eyes shifted to her form, watching as one of them hit her, sending her to the ground.

"Hey, don't bruise up her pretty face." He heard them laughing and that's when he had enough. Screw the mask. Who cared if they called him a freak. If Manny and Helen went around as themselves(though they did invoke mass terror) he could shed his insecurities to take down these punks.

Meena was off-limits.

* * *

><p>Hm. Not <em>quite<em> where I was going, but I felt like I needed some action. Like a kidnapping or a failed kidnapping. That'll depend on what my mood is like and how long, exactly, I want to make this story. It's totally possible that it's on the longer side. We aren't even close to the major event that will happen to these lovely children. Not even close.

Ciao~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ben 10 doesn't belong to me in the least. I do, however, claim ownership of my characters.

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned down at the group of immature teens she was stuck with. They were all moping and sulking, poking at the food she had brought them, as per their request. They were all pining for Meena, apparently. "Look, even if she came back now, there's five of you and one of her. Get over it." They blinked, slowly looking up at her, then around at each other, eyes narrowing. Ah. Wonderful. She somehow made it worse.<p>

"Full house, Rach?" She curled her lip at Mike as he walked through the door. "Hm. Isn't Meena working tonight?" She hissed as the boys began talking—bickering—amongst themselves. She left them to growl at each other, moving towards her 'superior'. "What?"

"Like you totally didn't just see her on her date outside." He blinked, looking back out through the glass door of the diner and into the slowly darkening area. "She's been out there for like half an hour. They're probably making-out right now." Mike wrinkled his nose, bringing his sight back into the diner to avoid seeing anything he would live to regret.

"No, I can't say I have, actually." Rachel raised a brow, then shook her head. "Seriously."

"Well, they must be up on the hill then. With all those trees, it's like pitch black." Not to her, of-course, but to other people. "Ah, I should probably bring her back to reality. Her break ended fifteen minutes ago." Mike looked surprised. "All I'm saying is that she had Cook's blessing." Meena was typically back on the floor well before her break was over and whatever Cook says, goes. If Cook says take an hour, you can, no questions asked. "I'll round 'em up." Mike moved past her, walking towards the teens that were now all glaring at each other, hissing threats. "Corral 'em, okay? They might get violent."

"Meena?"

"Yup." This was now a common occurrence, guys becoming hostile over Meena. And the poor girl had no idea what was going on half the time. Rachel pushed open the door, letting it fall closed behind her. Stepping outside, she breathed in deep, her eyes scanning the parking lot. "Hello~? Meena, Darling~ Break's over~!" she called, not seeing them in the immediate vicinity. She smiled viciously, silently cheering for Pierce. "Yoohoo~! Meena~!" She saw movement under the trees that rested up the hillside. The form that she could make out was too big for either Meena or Pierce. Never having feared danger before, she stepped away from the protection that the windows of the diner offered, walking out into the parking lot and towards the hill where no lights were. "Kids, time to come in. It's getting dark." She saw another figure, a ways apart from the first. She kept her eye on them, moving closer to the dark. "Hey, Sweetie, it's Rachel. Come on, where are you?" Her fingers twitched as the figures stayed where they were. "Oh, I get it. Well, I'm coming up! The two of you better be decent by the time I get there, or there'll be hell to pay—the both of you."

There was something wrong, she could smell it. Her eyes shifted, taking in every tree, every bush, catching every movement, looking at every sound. Nothing could escape her. Not when she was serious. "At-least say something to let me know you aren't passed out or something!" She called up, noting the figures moved a few steps toward her, shifting behind trees.

As if they could hide from her.

She squared her shoulders, digging her heels in the ground as she began her way up the hill. She pulled her cellphone from her back pocket, flipping it open and hitting the 3 hard, raising it to her ear and glaring up, watching as trees passed over her. "Yeah, you dork, it's me." She kept her voice hushed, almost a purr. "A kid at work's MIA, so's Pierce. Yes, Pierce Wheels, how many 'Pierce's do we know? Well, yeah, that's why I called. Oh, could you? I would be _ever_ so delighted." She stopped, cocking her head at the sound of a branch snapping. "Just get here. Yes. Them and five more. No, leave the brat at home. I don't care if it would be good experience, he's not coming. If you're not here in five minutes and I'm not here, mom will _kill_ you." She snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket. "Meena! Come on, your mom called! Said something's up with your uncle!"

The figures moved closer. Two males. Approximately her age. Late teens, early twenties at most. She smelled blood but couldn't determine if it was coming from one of them. She smelled… cold? That's not right… She tensed her arms, letting them spread out from her sides, showing her nails. She raised her face, sniffing at the air, her lips curling back from her teeth. "You sure picked the wrong night to go after the Kid." Clouds, which had previous guarded the moon with their slow movement across the sky, finally passed, letting the light fall onto the trees, casting the darkness in a silver glow. She saw them up ahead. They had been moving closer and closer to her, not knowing the danger they were putting themselves in. "Ah, dear God… Really?" She hissed under her breath at the absurdity of it all. "Hal Clemmons and Jesse Meller, you think you can outmatch me? _In a fight_?" The figures froze and she smirked, showing her canines.

And then her smile faded, her lips pulling down in a frown as her golden eyes narrowed further. Rapid footfalls behind her and she rolled her shoulders. "Took you long enough, Jamie." He let out a breath, noting her tense form and choosing not to answer. "These two are idiots from my school. Three more, besides the lovebirds, up higher. These two… Well. We've danced to this tune before."

"Violence is never the answer, Tweets."

"Hypocrite." She stalked forward, moving low to the ground. He could tell she was angry.

"You close with this kid?" He followed beside her, making sure of his steps in the brush.

"She's the one I took care of." His eyes narrowed to slits and he resisted the urge to break from stealth mode to take the first strike. He knew how much she liked the girl. "Considering how Pierce would have handled the situation, I'm going with they took him out first. Though, that's interesting in itself. Someone taking out Pierce."

"Let's worry about that later, okay Furball?" She hissed at him and he took the lead. "You find them. Take care of the others. I'll be along shortly." She veered off their path and he shot forward, leaping from the darkness and startling the two, sending them crashing to the ground. Rachel ignored their yelps, pushing herself towards the top of the hill, where she could smell blood more distinctly. And the cold. She didn't bother about her steps now, there was no need. She could already see a form over the crest, peering down, trying to find his friends in the darkness, probably wondering why he heard them yelling. She recognized him too.

"Noah Lucas!" He flinched, scrambling back. She heard his frantic voice, heard another male answering him. She cleared the top, form low to the ground as she faced them. Three males, as she thought. She found Meena, cornered and with Pierce on the ground behind her. Surprisingly, his mask was still intact, hiding his true face. Tears were streaming down Meena's cheeks, but a smile spread across her features when she saw Rachel. Rachel didn't let her eyes leave the three before her, taking in what she could while keeping them in her sights. Noah was inching back towards a blonde she recognized as Danny Brennan. Danny was glaring at her, obviously not amused. Closer to Meena than she would have liked was a guy she knew particularly well, having known him since they were both small children, also having sent him to the hospital on three different occasions. "Dal Thom. Small world." She straightened, letting her arms rest beside her hips. "I'd like to think you're being an absolute gentleman, but, considering the blood on my friend, and what's scattered around here, I'm gonna have to go with no."

"This doesn't concern you, Calico. Get lost." Danny stepped forward threateningly. Or, what would have been a threat to anyone besides her. "Unless you wanna get dragged down with her." Rachel shook her head sadly, letting out a soft breath.

"You poor, misguided, delusional boy." She raised her face, beyond annoyed. "You think you can handle me?" He took another step and Noah took heart from Danny's arrogant confidence, rallying with him. Dal still stood close to Meena, effectively cornering her. "You're mistaken."

"M-miss Rachel, please be careful!" Danny looked back to sneer at her while Dal crouched down, smiling at her. She huddled further back against the trees, a hand on Pierce's back.

"Kid, this is my kinda party." She rolled her shoulders once more, stalking forwards. "And this is too much fun to stop now." Rachel knew she looked positively psychotic, but she didn't mind.

"Hey hey, no maiming." Jamie appeared from below her, hopping up beside her and standing straight, eyeing those before him. "You've got to be kidding me… More kids from your school? Really? Guys, not cool. Kidnapping is a felony. You're looking at some serious jail time. I also see some counts of assault and—"

"Thank you, Counselor, the Prosecution rests its case." Rachel lunged forward, pouncing on Danny and sending him crashing to the ground. A yelp from Noah, who was crushed into a tree. "Say 'Uncle'." Rachel looked down blankly at the boy beneath her, her nails at his throat, blood oozing from his broken nose where she had slammed his face in the dirt. "No?" She pressed down with her hand, watching as the blood seeped around his mouth, beginning to choke him of oxygen. "Give up?" She pressed down harder, feeling his pulse beating rapidly beneath her fingers.

"Tweets, that's enough. They're out." Noah was unconscious, his nose broken as well, lying beneath the tree Jamie had slammed him into. No doubt he'd wake up with a concussion. "Rachel." She scoffed, rising and gazing down at the broken form below her. She knocked him onto his back, satisfied at the blood pooling around his mouth. She looked to Dal, who had risen by now, looking at them for all the world they were just at school, hanging out and talking about the game on Friday. "I suggest…" Jamie started calmly, "…that you give up before you begin, Dal."

"I'm wondering why you thought it would be a good idea to actually attack someone, let alone try to kidnap them." Rachel shifted her weight to one leg, a hand on her hip. "Well?" Dal shrugged, raising his hands up like he hadn't attempted to kill someone.

"She's a pretty girl. Young. Healthy." Rachel snorted. "And best of all? There's money in this business." Rachel swung her head around to look at her brother.

"Is he serious?"

"I'm… not sure." She looked back at her childhood friend. "Did… someone force you into this, Dal?" For what other _reasonable_ explanation could there be?

"Nope." Jamie looked away in thought and Rachel hung her head. "The money's good and I get to name my price. For her?" Rachel hissed as he looked Meena up and down. "Hm. We can start at 20K and go from there. I think she's worth it." Rachel shuddered at the thought, beginning to stalk forward.

"Dal, come on, this is a person we're talking about, not some toy." For once he's trying diplomacy instead of aggression. "You'd really go that far?" Jamie and Rachel both winced as the cold hit them. Rachel fell to her knees, holding at her head as it filled her senses, blocking out everything else and all rational thoughts.

"Jamie, make it stop!" He doubled over, his eyes wide with the scent of it.

"N-no! Fitori, don't kill him!" Rachel heard Meena, lifted her head to see Dal a few inches off the ground, the man she attacked in the diner a few weeks ago holding him, his hands at Dal's head, ready to break his neck. "Fitori!"

"You claim you can handle yourself and I can only blame myself for this." The man's voice was quiet as Dal struggled to free himself, the man's hands wrapped around his throat, slowly cutting off his air supply. "Your brother told me to leave you be, to only check up on you. I do as he says, finding you here, this man…" The man's face was perfectly clear. He hid his emotions—if he had any—well, Rachel had to commend him on that. And for getting the upper hand from behind. "For harming you, he deserves death." The cold wasn't so harsh now and Rachel could sense other things beside it. But to have it just appear like that, from out of nowhere…

"No, Fitori, you can't kill him!" She stumbled to her feet and Rachel saw the long, jagged gash that had torn through the hem of her skirt and her stockings, leaving her with a mark that travelled from her knee to her ankle, blood staining her skin. The man's eyes widened and anger finally showed, his eyes a storm grey in color as he turned back to the boy beneath his hands. "Fitori, let him go… He made a bad decision, but… but I can move past this!"

"But I cannot."

"Fitori, gran denner!(_Fitori, release him_!)" Jamie shook his head, clearing it of the cold that had blocked him from thinking, looking at the girl trembling before them, protecting the man who would have sold her and saving their friend from another tragic incident. "Len!(_Now!_)"

Slowly, Fitori let Dal fall to the ground, gasping for air as he was freed from the man's grip. "As you wish." He stepped over him, crouching next to Pierce. Meena sank to the ground, her face a mask of pain as she dropped. Rachel and Jamie sprinted, diving towards Pierce to check for a pulse. "Your friend will survive, Meena." Fitori's quiet voice assured them that yes, he would live through this as well. "May I suggest not hiding him in your apartment once again?" Rachel wasn't sure, but it seemed this bodyguard of hers was either lightening up or developing a sense of humor. Either way, it was weird. Meena managed a smile before closing her eyes tightly. "We must get you fixed." He reached toward her and she shrank away. "Meena."

"M-miss Rachel, my shift's not done yet…" Fitori raised a brow and Rachel smacked herself in the forehead.

"Really? You have a bloody gash that's like a foot long and you were on the verge of being kidnapped and _that's_ what pops out of your mouth? Really, Kid?"

"There's a first aid kit at the diner. We can clean your leg out there." Jamie suggested quietly, poking at Pierce's shoulder. "Poor guy…" Meena looked at Fitori, who accepted this solution. He rose, holding out a hand for his charge.

"Fitori, take Mr. Pierce." His eyes narrowed at the thought. "Miss Rachel can help me down. You must take care of him first." Fitori's eyes briefly went skyward before he crouched down once more, gathering the still unconscious hero from the ground.

"As you wish." Hefting him over his shoulder, Fitori started down the road. Though longer, it was less of a struggle, which meant that the journey down wouldn't injure him further. "I'll be waiting for you there." Rachel helped her up and Jamie went on her other side. Together, they half carried her, following after him.

"I'm Jamie, by the way. Her big brother." Meena smiled weakly, having already gathered that from his similar appearance.

"Meena. Meena Strong."

* * *

><p>Failed kidnapping? Phhsst, everyone does that~ Human trafficking? Aha, now there's something few stories have! And I just have to make everything more interesting~! Yes, I'm aware I totally just went from Pierce being all heroic to like half an hour later when I focused on Rachel finding them in their sad, tattered state. Next chapter will be <em>how<em> he was all heroic and stuff and what happened to knock him out and practically maim her.

And if you haven't noticed, Rachel's family… isn't quite normal. But hey~ That works fine for the next project I have planned for Rachel Calico~ And yes, I have another project planned. I just like her~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>There was a hiss of pain, not his own, and his eyes opened a crack before closing once more at the overpowering brightness. <em>"Sorry 'bout that, Meena."<em> He struggled against the darkness, knowing they were in danger. Those guys… they came after them, attacking them… Something about selling her to the highest bidder? No, he couldn't let that happen. How long had he been out? And it was bright… They had been moved? Where to? Could he protect the both of them with his head pounding like this?

"_I'll take it from here…Calico."_ This new voice was strained, but Calico… Rachel? No, a guy… Jamie.

"_Yeah? Well… Okay."_ He heard his footsteps receding and then, almost inaudible, another set of footsteps, heavier. "_Hey, you'll call if he wakes up?"_

"_Y-yes, I'll call."_ Meena. She was alright. Another hiss. Hers? It had to be. _"T-that stings…"_

"_It would be much faster if you weren't so stubborn."_ This man's voice… was familiar to him. Not her brother, he left. "_There is nothing wrong with using the talents you were born with."_

"_The ones you possess, you mean, Fitori."_ Ah, that's right. Fitori. Her bodyguard, sent by her brother to watch over her. It didn't seem like they were on bad terms anymore though. "_N-no, I can deal with this pain."_

"_You shouldn't have to."_ He heard movement, but he couldn't force his eyes open. "_Your friend seems in pain_."

"_He tried to protect me, Fitori. He took most of their blows."_

"_And yet you bear marks as well."_ They hit her? What happened after he was knocked out? Besides the gash on her leg? "_They should pay for attacking you."_

"_Miss Rachel and Mr. Jamie retaliated against them accordingly, Fitori. Let it rest."_

"_Not by our laws, D'Aurora. Not by a long shot."_ Their laws? Were they from the South? An eye for an eye and all that? Wonderful.

"_As I live here, those laws do not apply to me, Fitori. And when you next see my brother, tell him I forfeit those laws."_ There was silence and Pierce was tempted to return to the darkness of unconsciousness.

"_You don't mean that."_

"_He went back on our agreement. Six months now cut to three. I have a month left with this new plan. Everything is now void, Fitori. He went back on his word." S_he would leave in a month? To return home... For the last time.

"_D'Aurora, I can understand why you are upset, but—"_

"_My name is Meena."_ These people had too many secrets for him to try to solve with this headache.

"_You don't know what you're saying, Princess. I'm here to watch over you, you are my responsibility. I serve your family to the death. But this is something you cannot order me to forget."_ Yes. Too many secrets.

"_Fitori… Raydornner, I'm not leaving. I'm staying here."_ Well, she was adamant, he'll give her that.

"_Correction, you're staying here for him. You can't travel down this path."_ There was silence once more and Pierce shifted.

"Mr. Pierce?" He forced himself to open his eyes. He saw her smiling, tears in her blue eyes. "You're alright…" And he slipped back into that darkness.

* * *

><p>Fitori watched her as she smiled, surrounded by Rachel and Jamie. She was happy, but he couldn't let that get in the way of his duty. He had to protect her, even if that meant tearing her away from this happiness. This was only temporary joy, something that would fade with the passing of time, something she would forget soon enough. She would leave when her time was up, no matter how much she wished otherwise. She would return home.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Kid, tell us. What happened?" Her smile faded and Jamie shot Rachel a look. She kept her gaze level. "Unless… you feel you can't." Meena shook her head, clasping her hands tightly.<p>

"No, it's fine, it's fine… I didn't think anyone but Fitori was watching me... I guess I was wrong…"

* * *

><p>"M-Mr. Pierce!" They laughed at her as she pushed the heels of her palms into the earth, raising herself up to look at him. They hadn't hurt her as much as they probably expected, but it still stung. Their hand probably hurt a lot more than her face did. She glared up at them and they laughed harder, but the one who hit her was holding his hand gingerly. She looked to Pierce, whose eyes were narrowed and his jaw set, a frown marring his features. She pushed herself up to her knees, those around her moving back a bit. She rose slowly, watching them all as they grinned at her.<p>

A sound and a thud and she looked back at Pierce, seeing him as he tackled the one who had been right in front of him, sending him crashing the ground. Pierce stood up, sending him a dark look before shifting his gaze to the group surrounding Meena. "There's two ways we can do this." Some moved away from her, towards him, and the others rounded on her. "The hard way. Good. I can't wait to beat some sense into you idiots." Meena turned, lashing out with her nails, narrowly missing one's eyes, but distracting them long enough to run further up the hill where she knew there was a road, and hoping that she could lose them in the trees and darkness. "Run, Meena!"

"Get back here!" Pierce lunged forward, leaping into the attack. Being a Plumber, he'd been through much worse than a couple of kids, but he was still hesitant to actually use his powers. A Plumber had to contain problems, not make them rise to the surface for the whole world to see. But, if it was to save a civilian from danger… He dodged a fist, ducking and striking upwards, the teen coughing out a breath, his eyes wide. Pierce stepped away, looking to the next one coming for him, sidestepping and bringing his elbow down hard on his back, the boy gasping out a breath as he too hit the dirt. He saw one starting after Meena.

"Don't touch her!" She whirled around, a rather large branch in her hands. She held it like a bat, her dark eyes narrowed on the teen who had been coming after her. The boy paused and she swung, sending him rolling down what little incline there was. She grinned at him. "Run, Meena, don't stop!"

"Mr. Pierce, behind you!" He had heard him coming from behind, the large one, their leader most likely. He spun, ducking down and throwing out his leg, sending him back down in a fluid movement, the boy crashing into another of the teens. He gazed around him at the groaning teens, then he looked to Meena. She had dropped the branch by then and was watching him. "Are we… good now?" He shook his head, moving past the currently fallen teens.

"Yeah." She smiled again. "Come on. Let's get up to the road." And so they travelled in silence, sidestepping the brush and stepping over the branches and fallen trees. They saw the top soon enough, having been much further up than they realized. His chest tightened when they cleared the top.

That night… the day he was almost killed… just for being a hybrid. It's not like he was hurting anyone or causing problems. He was helping the world, the universe. And they tried to kill him for that. They didn't give him a choice though, leave the home he had always known or be killed. It's not like he had a ship and some other planet to go to. His chest ached where the scar resided and he raised a hand up, closing it into a fist and pressing against the raised skin. "Mr. Pierce?"

"This is where you found me." He saw the darkened soil, recognized the spot where he had parked the car. This was where he would have died if she hadn't found him. Considering how much blood he had lost… "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let you die, Mr. Pierce. Not if I could do something about it." There was noise behind them and she tilted her head to the side. It was faint. "Is… that Miss Rachel?" He turned, looking down over the hill and back towards the diner, it's lights lit.

"She's probably calling for you. It's been longer than twenty minutes, I can tell you that." He turned back towards the dark, starting towards the road. "Come on. We'll call her on the way down." He heard the crash and whirled around, fists raised, looking for those guys. He saw Meena on the ground, her hands around her leg, eyes closed in pain. "Meena?"

"I-I tripped…" she hissed and he saw the branch covered with blood. He crouched down, helping her to sit up. She gasped and he saw the gash, the blood dripping and running down her leg, staining the ground around it. Now they both shed blood here, both not by their own doing.

"Wow, all that from that branch?" He pushed her hands away, peering down to look at it better. "Well, it's not all that deep…" But it would hurt. Considering how far it travelled… "Can you walk?" She threw her head back, closing her eyes tightly and biting at her lip. "I'll take that as a no." She released her breath in a long, shaking exhale. "We'll piggy-back it then." She looked up at him in confusion. Confusion turned to fear.

"M-mr. Pierce, look out!" Pain in the back of his head and he fell forward, white dotting his vision.

It was that night… all over again…

"_Mr. Pierce!"_ But it wasn't the same. No, he should be fighting for someone besides himself, but already… he felt the darkness returning. His chest ached once again.

"_I'm sure we can find a buyer for you pretty quick, Meena. People will bid pretty high for a girl like you."_ Laughter and his world went black.

* * *

><p>A little shorter than my other chapters, I'll give you that, but I wanna stop here for now. I don't plan on continuing this conversation with the next chapter, I'll probably just skip ahead to a few days later.<p>

Woo.

Ah, thank you for reading! Until the next time, ciao~!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>Syvin braced his elbow against the arm of the chair, holding up his head with a fist. "Fitori. Report." The man he charged with guarding and protecting his sister bowed slowly, raising his eyes after a moment. "All is well, I assume?" The man straightened, clasping his arms behind his back.<p>

"_No."_ Syvin raised a brow and the shrunken figure of the man continued to stare straight ahead. Syvin waved at the guards by the doors and they too gave a bow, leaving him alone, closing the doors behind them.

"Please enlighten me." He gazed coldly at the hologram of their bodyguard.

"_She was targeted by human traffickers."_ Syvin snorted, shaking his head. His eyes were still cold. "_They were dealt with by an outside force and she forbade me from taking further action against their leader."_

"How close were you to the situation, Fitori?"

"_I had his life in my hands. But she allowed him mercy."_ Syvin let out a breath, closing his eyes and massaging his temple. "_Aside from a few bruises she also forbade me from healing, and a laceration resulting from fleeing her pursuers, she is alright."_ Syvin opened his eyes. Fitori gazed up at him, remarkably calm. "_The laceration spans the length from her knee to her ankle, Sir. It's not very deep, but it is painful when pressure is applied."_ His fist tightened. "_She refuses my assistance. I don't believe she'll fix it herself, let 'nature take its course', as they say here."_

"Fitori. I told you to protect her."

"Correction, Brother." Syvin hissed, swinging his eyes around to take in the man to his left. "You told him to keep his distance, just check in every few days."

"A mistake in hindsight, Covron." The teen grinned. He returned his sight to their soldier. "Fitori, watch her closely. No more mistakes." He said nothing and Syvin straightened. "Is there something else you'd like to tell me, Fitori?" The man looked pained as he shifted his stance, licking at his lips and swallowing.

"_Sir, I…"_ He trailed off in an exhaled breath as he shook his head. Syvin leaned back, returning to holding his head up with a fist, waiting for him to continue. He knew the risks of living among people, but surely Fitori was limiting himself. Too much contact and… His eyes narrowed dramatically.

"Fitori, has she…" He couldn't say it. Surely she knew the danger. She didn't have time for such a thing.

"_She says she forfeits our laws." _He hissed in contempt while his idiot of a brother let out a soft whistle, something he picked up from observing Rasavas. "_That she will remain in Bellwood, that she will not return home. Because you went back on your word, Sir."_ His eyes narrowed on Fitori while Covron glared at him.

"Syvin, you didn't…"

"Covron, this is not the time." His brother threw up his hands, stomping around briefly and muttering rapidly under his breath.

"Syvin, you idiot!" Syvin covered his eyes with a hand, restraining himself from lashing out at his younger brother. "You had a deal with her! How could you do that?!"

"Covron—"

"No, you listen to me!" Syvin lifted his head, glaring at his brother. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically. "Don't think you can intimidate me like Mefaalis." Covron looked to the hologram of their bodyguard watching on calmly. "Fitori, she wants to stay there? In… Bellwood?"

"_Yes, Sir_." Covron looked back at Syvin, eyes still narrowed.

"Then tell her our brother made a grave error in judgment and revokes his claim. She has her time back." Syvin rose from his seat. Covron didn't back down. "Syvin, I'm fixing your mistake. Revoke your claim and she'll come home in due time. She's rebelling because you went back on your word."

"My word is law, Brother. She will come home when I say she will." Covron crossed his arms over his chest.

"From what I've gathered, she's under the protection of some of the Plumbers." Syvin said nothing. "If she goes to them and asks of them to keep her safe… She will never come home, not in a month, not in four months, not ever. We will not see her again." There was silence as the two brothers glared at each other.

"_If I may, Sirs." _Covron looked to Fitori and Syvin scoffed, looking away. _"She is honor bound. If you revoke your claim, Sir, she will revoke hers. And return in due time."_ Covron looked to his brother, raising a questioning brow.

"Syvin."

"Fine. I revoke my claim." He didn't look at Covron. "Fitori, you can keep her safe?" Fitori bowed his head, knowing what he was asking of him to do.

"_Yes, Sir."_ Syvin nodded and the man's hologram disappeared.

"Well, I'm going." Syvin hissed at his brother. "Look, just cause you got showed up doesn't mean you can get all mad at me." Covron wandered towards the door. "I just saved you from explaining that little disaster to Father."

"Covron, if you _ever_ dare cross me again…" Covron shrugged, disappearing through the doors.

* * *

><p>"Meena, Honey! What're you doing here?!" Meena smiled at Rachel, waving.<p>

"Hello, Miss Rachel." She was seated behind the counter on a high stool. She was helping out Cook and Mike, taking the plates from the window and giving them to the customers at the counter or passing them off to the other waiter on staff, Lyle. "Lyle? Table… Six, right?" The man pushed up his glasses, walking over and taking the plates from her.

"Yes." Rachel frowned at him, shooing him away. "And hello to you too, Calico." She stuck her tongue out as he left.

"Honey, you're on _crutches_. _Crutches_ for God's sake! You should be at home, on the couch, cuddling up and watching a movie with Pierce!" She blinked and Rachel smacked herself in the forehead.

"Why… would I do that, Miss Rachel? Mr. Pierce has his own couch, I've seen it myself." Rachel growled out something unintelligible. "And I'm sure he has his own movies."

"Kid, you went through a traumatic experience with the boy! You _bonded_ over a common event! Heyo, Mike, back me up here!" Mike shook his head.

"Meena's far too young to be dating, you know that, Rachel." She hissed at him and Meena folded her hands on the counter, making sure her crutches were still upright against the counter beside her. Bandages were wrapped tight around her leg and she had to hobble around for a few days until she could put weight on it again.

"Besides, Mr. Pierce is suffering from a concussion. I very much doubt watching a movie would be comfortable for him." Rachel gave her a blank look and she smiled. "But I am glad he's doing much better." Helen had been in the day before to give them a status report and Rachel had visited Meena to spread the good news. Meena hadn't seen him since he woke up briefly, Fitori having whisked her away to her apartment and posting himself on her couch to answer her every beck and call. She escaped while he was out getting groceries. "Of-course, it's not really surprising. He's remarkably durable." Rachel rolled her eyes, giving up and tying on her apron. "Oh… I never really properly thanked you and Mr. Jamie. Thank you, Miss Rachel." Mike patted her head and went back into the kitchen as Rachel gazed at her briefly.

"For what, Kid?"

"You were concerned for me and probably saved my life. And Mr. Pierce's." She bowed her head lightly and Rachel waved her off, shaking her head.

"Please. I didn't do nothin' anyone else wouldn't have done. 'Sides, Fitori got there pretty quick. You would've been fine." Meena raised her head and smiled sadly at her.

"But he would have left Mr. Pierce there. Because you and Mr. Jamie were there, he didn't want to make a scene. You truly saved his life." Any hint of goodwill towards the man who had briefly stalked the girl disappeared from Rachel's mind.

"If I ever seen that jerk again, I'll—"

"Calico." She hissed in contempt as the bell rang and a man dressed casually appeared in her sight. Meena ducked her head. "You seem in fine spirits this afternoon." He shifted his eyes to Meena and they narrowed slightly in distaste. "Meena." Rachel twitched and Meena got her crutches, rising to her feet. "I'll thank you not to slip out when I leave briefly for food and medical supplies again." No longer did he wear the hat and trench coat, but jeans and a dark button down. Rachel admitted he wasn't bad looking, but his attitude made him worse.

"You would have left him to die?" Her voice was a hiss and Meena hopped past her slowly. He blinked at her, taking a moment to understand her words. Recognition and he gave a single nod.

"My priority is Meena. Everything else is meaningless." Meena turned before Rachel could lunge at him, blocking the older girl's path. "Meena?"

"Miss Rachel, please. It all worked out." Rachel gazed down at her darkly, but her rage wasn't directed at the brunette. Meena looked away for a moment, thinking, then raised her eyes to the window, peering out it curiously. Another moment and she looked back at her bodyguard. "Fitori… Is that…?" He turned his eyes to the window, then closed them. A crash outside sent a small wave of energy through the diner, plates and glasses wobbling from the force.

"Yes." Rachel looked behind them at a figure crouched on the ground, a crater formed around them.

"What in the name of God is that?" She watched as the figure rose, stretching, as it a fall from such a great height was nothing for them. She stepped forward and Meena pulled at her wrist, eyes pleading. "Hey, Kid, let go, alright? I can han—"

"No, Miss Rachel!" The figure shook themselves, putting hands on their hips and looking around. Rachel tried shrugging her off, but she held tight.

"Shall I handle the situation, Meena?" Fitori asked curiously.

"N-no!" He stopped, going no further towards the door. She let out a strained breath, letting go of Rachel and hopping forward on her crutches. "No, I can… Let me." Rachel walked behind her, sending Fitori a dirty look as they passed. "Miss Rachel, please don't—"

"Yeah, you ain't going out there alone, Kid. Don't know why you're going at all." Rachel pushed open the door and the figure turned their head towards them. Rachel saw red hair, more a coppery color, a little on the longer side for a guy. "Sweetie, I really don't think you should be out here in your condition." Meena continued steadily towards him, the man never moving. "Meena…"

They drew closer and Rachel saw he was older than them, but not by much. Copper hair and violet eyes, oddly enough. Dark jeans, a deep violet button down, and a dark brown vest. He crossed his arms, a smile on his lips. "I knew I'd find you here, Fitori." Rachel twitched, looking over her shoulder to see that, yes, Fitori was following calmly behind them.

"Just following my orders." The man shook his head.

"Bet that's been fun for you, eh, Meena?" Meena stopped a few feet away from him and Rachel stopped directly beside her. He gazed at her and she kept her expression level. A smirk and he looked back at Fitori. "You said she was trouble. I didn't know this was what you meant." Fitori rolled his eyes, looking equal parts disgusted and annoyed. He reached out a hand to her. "I'm Connor Whitaker. You must be Rachel." She eyed him for a moment longer before taking his hand.

"Yeah, but what's it to you, pretty boy?" Meena cleared her throat and Rachel let go. He was still smiling, obviously smitten with her. "Fine, I'll play nice. Pleasure's all mine, Whitaker."

"Miss Rachel, this is… ah, this is my brother. _O-_other brother," she amended at the dark look Rachel sent her way. "Older brother." She let the glare fade and she looked at the timid girl beside her in surprise.

"Your…" She eyed him. "What the heck are you? Superman? Falling from the sky like that and getting up like it's nothing? Are you some sort of crazy?"

"That's what Syvin says anyway. But enough about me." She scoffed. "You going steady with anyone?"

"Please, Honey. I'm outta your league." Meena looked mortified and Rachel was amused by his bold attitude. "But, maybe with a little work… Oh, but I do like Mark a lot. You'll have to try harder." He raised a brow, the smirk still there.

"Challenge accepted."

"C-Covron!" He looked at her, surprised.

"What? I'm making friends."

"N-not with Miss Rachel you're not!" Rachel wrapped her arm around the younger's shoulders, pulling her closer and half hugging her. Meena looked up at her, a little pained.

"Don't worry. I can take him, Kid." Fitori let out a breath, like dealing with hormonal teenagers wasn't a part of his original job description but was becoming increasing common. "I'm mean, that's where all the fun is, right?" Her eyes darkened as they shifted to take in his form once again, showing her teeth as she smiled. "The chase."

"I have a feeling you're pretty good at… 'Cat and Mouse', is it?" Meena narrowed her eyes on her brother. "Would that be the correct term?"

"On more than one account, Whitaker." Rachel hugged Meena a little closer, leaning down a bit. "Hey, now we can double date. That is, if he can catch me." She straightened, releasing the invalid and crossing her arms, shifting her weight to one leg, her tail twitching in amusement at the red creeping onto Meena's cheeks. "I know exactly who I'll call for you, Honey. A certain dark haired pin cushion who owes me a few."

"M-Miss Rachel!" Her brother stepped up, standing almost nose to nose with the golden eyed cat girl. He had almost a head on her but he turned his face down towards her while she looked up with a brow raised.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>And there we have some love sprouting~! Let me just say, of all her siblings(which you have now met) Connor(Covron) is my favorite~ He's like… cocky and arrogant and thoroughly enjoys annoying Syvin to no end and one-upping him when he can. He can also act childish or his age(19) or be mature. He's at an awkward stage in his life…<p>

He's _very_ much a ladies' man, but doesn't chase after six girls at once. But he'll back off if she really is showing no interest. But Rachel's flirting with him and likes freaking Meena out. But she really is serious about the double-date~

'Cat and Mouse'. Get it? Get it? I thought it was rather brilliant~

Well, thank you for reading and until the next time, ciao~!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>"Pieeeerce… Ohhh, <em>Pieeeerce<em>…" Manny was tempted to get a cat toy and brush the feathers on their sleeping leader's nose. "Wakey wakey, Pieeerce~" Helen zoomed in from the other room, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Manny. I told you not to bother him. He's resting." She hissed at him, careful to keep her voice low, lest she unwittingly wake her brother herself. Manny leaned back, pushing himself away on the rolling office chair and crossing his own arms, pouting. "Don't look at me like that. It's been a rough couple of weeks for him. He deserves to be able to rest without you waking him up to bother him." Manny slouched further in his seat, avoiding eye contact with his comrade and sorta girlfriend.

"It's just so boring around here… no new missions because Pierce is now suddenly so danger-prone. Him going out and being a hero… That girl is trouble, I tell you. T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Trouble. Something's always going on with her. Human traffickers, bodyguards, Forever Knights—"

"Now that wasn't her fault and you know it!"

"—getting sick, sibling issues, and probably so many other things we don't even know about!" Manny ignored her outburst, continuing with his brief list. "I say we cut all ties with her! The sooner, the better!"

"You guys know I'm awake, right?" Came the bored tone of their fearless leader. They froze, Manny turning slowly to see Pierce sitting up with his arms crossed, a brow raised. "It's really hard to get some sleep around here with you two always bickering. Now, what is it this time?" Helen glared at Manny, who rose, a smile on his face.

"Hey there, Pierce! You're awake! We were just talking about you!" Pierce gave him a look. Manny rubbed at the back of his neck, looking to Helen for an explanation. "Well, uh, you see…" The phone rang and Manny lunged for it. "Yeah? What?" Helen went over to her brother, making sure he was alright. "What? No way, Calico. He's not doing it." Pierce looked over at his friend curiously while Helen poked around his head. "Ohh no, no no no no no. Definitely not with _that_ trainwreck." They could all hear her screeching after those words left his mouth. Pierce could almost make out the words too. "I'm serious! He isn't leaving this room until he's been cleared by a _proper_ doctor! And definitely not to go on some date with you and that girl!" Helen rolled her eyes. Pierce recrossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. He had a pretty good feeling he knew who 'that' girl was. "Yeah, like that makes it any better! He's probably a freak like—"

The doorbell rang, cutting him off. They all fell silent, looking through the doorway and down towards the man door that served as their front door. "Calico, are you standing outside right now? Why? The doorbell just rang." Pierce rose and Helen helped him up. Being the most normal looking one of them all, he always answered the door. "Look, Calico, we're busy. Bye." Manny hung up, shifting out of sight while Pierce stumbled to the man door, Helen zooming into the back room to stand beside him.

Pierce opened the door. A redhead with violet eyes he didn't know was standing there, looking around boredly with his arms crossed. "Can I help you?" The man's eyes shifted toward him, taking him in.

"So you're the guy…"

"What?" The man stepped past him and into their home without warning. "Hey, you can't just—"

"Nice place you got here. Just to let you know, there's some people hiding in the back room." He smiled at Pierce like he hadn't just walked in without permission. "How's that concussion treating you, hm?" Pierce tensed, narrowing his eyes. "Not expecting that, huh? Hey, you guys wanna come out? The more the merrier and all that, right?" They saw no point in hiding, he knew they were there. "Wow. I've never seen anything like you guys before, but, I guess that's to be expected, all cooped up at home. Ahh, she's so lucky she gets to see the world." He stretched and they shuffled towards Pierce, eyeing the newcomer warily. He rolled his shoulders. "So you're the guy she's wasting her time on."

"I don't know who you are bu—w-wha…?" The man removed his face—correction, ID mask, revealing long, dark green hair bound back in a ponytail with dark green marks under his eyes in the shape of upside down 'L's. "I think you'd better start talking." Of-course, he couldn't fight if this guy was aggressive, but Manny and Helen could.

"How rude of me. I'm Dakaro Covron Resura. Here, I go by Connor Whitaker. Meena is my younger sister." Connor, or Dakaro, they weren't sure(but Pierce thought 'Covron' sounded familiar) grinned at them.

"Great, more siblings," Manny scoffed. Connor's eyes shifted to take him in, then they returned to Pierce.

"That's all well and good, but why are you here?" Helen asked of him, worried about the way Pierce's eyes were twitching. "Pierce?" He waved her off.

"I see she's been careful. But not careful enough, considering you're still alive." Their eyes narrowed on him, wondering at the meaning of his words. "Ah well. You want me to fix that for you?" Pierce opened his eyes wide briefly before they returned to normal, trying to stave off the migraine and the urge to faint. "I see you say no, but I insist."

"What're you talking about?" Helen watched him carefully.

"Your concussion. I can fix it for you. Just like how Meena saved your life from those who wished you dead all those weeks ago." Pierce glared at him. Connor laughed, shaking his head. "You don't _honestly _think she used some sort of medicine to save you, do you? From that scar? I'd guess you would have died if she hadn't found you at that moment. Lucky she did, right? But then again, with all the trouble you're causing… Maybe I should just let you suffer through it." Pierce blinked, wondering how he knew what his scar even looked like. He was wearing his jacket after-all.

"Look, we don't know what you're talking about, get it? I suggest you leave." Manny stepped up, trying to intimidate him. Connor raised a brow at him. "Get lost." Manny took another threatening step forward. Connor ignored him, returning his eyes to Pierce.

"She won't come home. Not in a few months when she must, not ever. Because of you. She won't leave because you're here." Pierce's lips pulled into a frown, eyes narrowing further. "She's become… fond of you. My brother will try to bring her back by force, because she doesn't want to leave here."

"Is she…" Connor paused, letting him speak. "Is she sick? Is that why Syrus wants her to come home so badly?" Connor was silent for a long time.

Then he gave a shrug. "If she doesn't come home at the end of her time, bad things will happen."

"Like?" Manny questioned. He didn't like this girl, but he didn't exactly want her to die. Connor smiled.

"Well, for one, Syrus will come back and that's just about the worst thing I could plague a person with. My brother." Pierce couldn't say he didn't agree with him. "But other than that, I'd rather not think of it. She needs to come home." He continued watching Pierce. Pierce stared back at him.

"Why would she even leave then, if she was needed back at your home?" Helen questioned quietly, wary of how Connor was staring at her brother. Connor snorted, running a hand through his hair, his bangs falling back into his eyes.

"A question my brother asks himself every day." He shook his head, blowing out a breath. Pierce shifted, putting his weight on his right leg. "And so I come to you."

"Why?" Connor shook his head.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said? She likes you, Smart One. Tell her to come home, when her time is up. Our brother took back what he said, so she needs to take back hers. That she needs to take responsibility for her actions." Pierce's eyes narrowed. "Hey, she promised." Manny snickered, punching his shoulder. Pierce hissed as the world spun briefly.

"Someone likes you!" Manny laughed. Helen frowned at him while Pierce righted himself. Connor watched them for another few moments, teasing(Manny) and scolding(Helen), before stepping up, putting his hand on the back of Pierce's head, bringing his face close. He gazed at him silently while Pierce tried to pull away, the gesture familiar to him.

"You have survived death many times." Manny stopped laughing, frowning at them, Helen watching on in confusion. "And you've been with her every step of her way here. But it's time you let go."

"I don't—"

"Of-course not." Connor smiled. "This might sting." Manny lunged forward as energy surged through the room, sending them flying back, papers rocketing skyward. Pierce fell forward, the energy pushing at him, pressing against his head, pulling at his scar. He looked blearily at Connor, who held him up calmly, his eyes glowing faintly. Just as quickly, the energy faded and Manny and Helen could rise again. Manny curled his hands into fists, glaring at the green haired man before them. Connor pulled Pierce up, holding to his shoulders and leaning down a bit, peering at him closely. "That should do it." Pierce pulled away, but Connor didn't seem offended. "Of-course, she'll kill me if she finds out, but hey. I couldn't let you suffer with it. It was her fault, after-all."

Oddly, Pierce felt no pain. His ears weren't ringing and the world wasn't spinning. "W-what… what did you do?"

"I got rid of that concussion for you."

"You did what?" Helen held Manny back, who was seething and seeing red. Connor crossed his arms. "But, how did you…?"

"The same way Meena saved your life. For me? It's nothing. For her? Those few days you were out let her recover. She's not trained. Yet. But she's made astounding progress here." He shrugged, turning and starting towards the door.

"Wait, Connor," Manny glared at Helen, who ignored him, "Or Dakaro." Connor paused, but didn't turn around. "You're not human." Manny snorted, as if that was the understatement of the century. Connor looked over his shoulder at them.

"Like you are? Or Rachel and her family? No, but you should all understand that." Helen let go of Manny, sure he wouldn't attack their 'friend'.

"Are you a Plumber's Kid? You and Meena? And your other siblings? Like us?" Pierce was still a little surprised at how good he felt, considering he felt like fainting not two minutes ago. Connor simply smiled, then faced forward once again, walking through the door and disappearing.

* * *

><p>"C-covron!" He held her up easily, walking through the door with her in his arms. "I can walk!"<p>

"No you can't." Well, alright, she would give him that one, but she had crutches. "Come on, I'm your brother. It's not like—" he wasn't prepared for the hisses and boos and the glares of the young men in the diner waiting for Meena to come in. He blinked, stopping. She frowned, tapping his shoulder, signaling for him to let her down. He did so carefully, watching the lot of them. "Should I be afraid?"

"Very much so, Darling," Rachel appeared beside him, smirking, her hand around his arm. He smiled down at her, earning more boos. "Well, I see you got you little sister here in one piece, Connor. I guess you're not totally useless." She raised her voice so the boys could hear and stop glowering at him. Meena wobbled a bit and she reached out a hand, steadying her. "Meena, Honey, come sit down." She led her to the counter, seating her on a stool. Meena smiled gratefully and Connor crossed his arms behind her. "Hey, I have some good news, Kid."

"Yes?" Rachel smiled triumphantly and Meena blinked up at her curiously.

"You, me, Connor, and Pierce. Seven o'clock. Friday night." The brunette tilted her head to the side while Connor's eyes narrowed a bit. Rachel's smile grew.

"What's on Friday night?" Rachel saw the guys all leaning in, trying to listen, while the others in the diner eyed them all warily, wondering why they were acting so strange.

"Our double date." Meena's eyes widened while groans resounded around the diner, Lyle looking around quickly, startled by the sudden noise. "Pretty great, huh?" Meena pulled on her arm. "Yes, Darling?"

"I-I thought you were dating Mark?" Meena had yet to meet the ever elusive Mark, but she had been sure they were dating.

"Oh, we are." Meena's brows knitted together in confusion. "It's more of an on-off thing, ya know? Right now, we're off because I caught him with that—ahem, well, that's not important." Meena looked even more confused while Connor raised a curious brow.

"So I caught the cat?"

"Please. You wish. No, I just wanna get those two together and not having one or the other's life threatened in the process." Rachel smiled at the other girl fondly. "Of-course, I still have to talk Pierce into it, but that shouldn't be too hard."

"M-Miss Rachel, Mr. Pierce has a concussion! You can't expect him to do something so—so—he's in no condition to do _anything_, much less go on a date! I'm sorry, but I'm not going." There were cheers and Meena looked startled. Lyle threw up his hands, stalking into the back room, fed up with the infatuated fools.

"Don't be so quick, Meena." Connor remarked calmly. "He might be up to it. And don't you want to do all you can, _experience_ all you can before you come home?" His voice was quiet and Meena sobered immediately. Rachel hissed at him and he closed his eyes. "Perhaps this would be a good idea, little sister." Meena looked hurt and Rachel was tempted to lash out at him.

"Covron…" She looked down and Rachel turned on him, balling her hands into fists, golden eyes narrowed in hate. "Fine…" Rachel looked at her quickly, then back at Connor, wagging a finger at him threateningly. "I suppose… it would be fun… Wouldn't it, Miss Rachel?"

"Oh, the best, by far." She gave him another dark look and he shrugged. "We'll have to get you a dress." Meena tilted her head to the side.

"What for?" Rachel's grin turned wolfish, making her look even scarier than her typical grins.

"Oh, this'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Have I stated yet of my immense love of Rachel? Seriously. I'm so glad I thought her up. Ahh, another new chapter and all that lovely stuff~ We're getting a bit serious, but hey, nothin' wrong with that~!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure?" Meena looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks glowing pink. "Miss Rachel, I don't think—"<p>

"Hush up, its fine." Meena ducked her head, pulling at the hem of the too-short-too-tight-dress. But that didn't help anything. "Now, hold still. I don't wanna impale you." Meena held still, staring straight ahead, not moving. Rachel stood before her, lips pursed, with a pencil in her hand.

"Miss Rachel… what is that for?" Rachel raised a brow and Meena clicked her mouth shut.

"For your eyes, Kid." Meena blinked.

"M-my eyes?" Rachel motioned to her own dark rimmed lids. "But… how…?"

"You've never put on make-up before… Of-course. That makes sense. Never dated, never kissed, never worn make-up… God, what's the world comin' to?" She shook her head, humming to herself. Meena lowered her eyes once again, biting at her lip. "Head up." She straightened and Rachel lifted up the pencil. "I won't poke out your eyes, just close them." Meena did as her friend bade. "This should be a fun night."

* * *

><p>Connor opened one eye when he heard footsteps approaching him. Pierce brushed at the sleeve of his jacket, adjusting the tie. Connor yawned, pushing off from the wall of Meena's apartment building and appraising the teen his sister was so fond of. "Eh." Not too formal, but not too casual. A black button down, plain black tie, loosened. Dark jeans.<p>

"What do you mean 'eh'?" Pierce frowned at him, fed up with the jacket and pushing up the sleeves, annoyed at the red head smirking at him. "You can stop the act. I know you're using an ID mask."

"It's not for you. But I can say the same of you. Or do you think she won't accept you because of how you look?" Pierce looked away and down the street. "She's just not use to your own face. I don't think she's even realized Rachel's… _accessories_ aren't just for show." Pierce looked at him sharply, noting how Connor was grinning like an idiot. "Suor tun, freia!(_Why hello, sister!)"_ He turned, taking in the two girls coming towards them.

Rachel fully embraced the looks she was receiving. She swayed in her heels, her dark dress ending halfway down her thigh. Her hair was bound up in a messy bun, curls escaping and framing her face. Meena avoided eye contact, staring down at the sidewalk, red on her cheeks. Her dress was a little longer, but not by much, and was a golden color.

"C-covron, be polite!" Connor shrugged, the smile still there, but his eyes on Rachel. Meena gave a small smile towards Pierce, pulling the jacket around her a little tighter. "Hello, Mr. Pierce. I'm glad you're feeling better." Covron shot him a triumphant look.

"You look nice." She looked away, pulling at the hem of her dress. She wore long boots, covering the gauze around her leg, but he had seen her limping. "Shouldn't you be using your crutches?" Rachel wrapped an arm around the younger girl, grinning mischievously.

"I figured you'd be more than willing to help her if she got tired." She wiggled her brows and Pierce snorted. She pulled away from Meena, linking arms with Connor. "I fully expect you to show me a good time, Whitaker."

"You're in luck, Calico." His smile wasn't a smirk and it wasn't as smug anymore. "I hope you like Italian." Rachel raised a brow at him, the corner of her lip twitching up in a smile.

"You're taking me to a nice restaurant? Wow. Totally tweeting this."

"You're going to use me to show up your on-again-off-again boyfriend?" Her grin widened.

"Of-course." He leaned in close.

"You should take pictures too." Meena restrained herself from screaming, opting for covering her eyes, being careful of the make-up Rachel had so carefully applied. Pierce shook his head at them, wondering how he was talked into this. "Hey, Wheels, keep up."

"Shut up." Rachel giggled, waving back at them. Pierce looked to Meena. "You wanna ditch?" She gave a strained smile.

"I… I don't think… it'll be that bad…" He let out a breath, running a hand through his hair.

"No. You're right. It'll be much worse." She blinked, then looked ahead at her brother and her friend. She straightened, setting her face into a calm mask. "Alright then." They followed after the two, Rachel waving them on and calling out for them to hurry up.

* * *

><p>Meena watched her brother curiously from across the table. He was smiling, talking quietly with Rachel, holding her hand. If she didn't know any better, she might think Covron actually liked her.<p>

But that was impossible. Covron was too guarded to rely on anyone else for his own happiness. He might play that part, but that wasn't him.

"Mirna, har baata(_Meena, stop staring)."_ She blinked, starting at his voice. A moment, and she spoke, eyes concerned.

"Covron…Sif fa yuall sil lar dor vant?(_What do you want with my friend_?)" Her brother smiled, raising Rachel's hand to his lips. Rachel, for her part, giggled, her face gaining a blush while Pierce rolled his eyes.

"Forma kaller sif yuall pell(_Not for what you think)_." Meena blinked, then her eyes narrowed.

"Asi sif ta et?(_And what is that?_)" Rachel poked him. His smile was still there.

"Meena, don't be rude." She leaned back in her seat, her nails digging into her palms. Pierce looked from the two of them, raising a brow at Rachel. Rachel promptly poked harder at Conner. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Don't be mean to the kid, Whitaker." She dropped her hand, frowning at him. She then shifted gears, looking at her younger friend. "So what're you guys talking in? It kinda sounds French, but then I think Italian." Meena looked up and Rachel saw fear, oddly enough.

"It's called Matarian." Conner answered her calmly while Meena looked at him in something akin to horror. "Oh, check, please." The waiter nodded, retreating to retrieve their check.

"Matarian, huh? Doesn't sound familiar. European?"

"A small nation." Rachel gave a nod.

"That's pretty cool. You guys Matarian-American?"

"No, we aren't. But our English is good, is it not?" Rachel let out a soft whistle, raising a brow and smirking at the man beside her.

"Color me impressed." Meena narrowed her eyes once more on her brother. Pierce cleared his throat, giving a nod to the waiter and taking the little book from him. "Oh, here," Rachel opened her little clutch, pulling out a change purse. "Here's—" Conner nudged her hand down, sliding a card over to Pierce. "Hey, I know you're—"

"I invited you out. I'll pay. For everyone." He locked eyes with Pierce and the Plumber silently let him win, not even bothering to try and argue. The waiter took the little book and Conner wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"What a gentleman," She batted her eyes at him and Pierce wondered(again) why he even agreed to come. Of-course, he knew Rachel wanted them together and she fancied that brother of Meena's, but… It's not like she would be here in six months. More like she'd be gone in three. "So, could you teach me?"

"Matarian?" Rachel nodded and Conner shrugged lightly. "I'm afraid it wouldn't do you much good. I'll be leaving in a few days," Rachel pouted, resting her hand on his arm—which was still around her shoulders—"And I'm afraid Meena's time will be up and she'll have to come home. So what little I could teach you, you would never use." Rachel's face lost all emotion as she gazed at Conner. And then, her eyes dropped and she looked at Meena. Meena looked down at her hands.

"Is it that bad?" They had never discussed her sickness, but, they needed to know the truth eventually.

"It's quite common where we're from." Rachel looked at him in surprise. Meena raised her head, dark eyes angry. "But, there's no going around it. Three months." Tears appeared in Rachel's eyes.

"Covron, fol zed jain estranvant(_Covron, don't say such lies)._" Meena glowered at her brother over the flowers and the waiter cautiously slid the little book back towards Pierce before retreating.

"Sata forma estranvant eau sata ilt(_It's not a lie if it's true)."_ She turned her face away, lips pulled together tightly as her eyes closed. "Yuall neft ji rusalivat nor(_You need to understand this)."_

"A rusalivat. A fol qwen sa(_I understand. I don't accept it)."_ He let out a soft breath, removing his arm from Rachel's shoulders. She looked questioningly to Pierce.

"And I think it's about time I get you home, Meena." Rachel rolled her eyes, but accepted this diversion.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Honey, alright?" She rose and Meena gave a short nod.

"Of-course, Miss Rachel." She collected her things, taking hold of Conner's arm and leading him towards the door. Pierce handed Meena her own jacket and she gave a soft smile. "Thank you, Mr. Pierce." She followed after her friend and brother. Pierce reminded himself this wasn't near as bad as it could have been. It could have been much worse.

* * *

><p>Rachel smacked him when they got outside. He said nothing. "Look, I don't care if she's your sister or not. You do <em>not<em> make her upset or unhappy when she only has three months left, you idiot!"

"It won't make a difference if she's happy or not. It'll happen regardless." Rachel's lip twitched upward in a snarl. "I'm sorry if you're unhappy, but, whether or not you're pleased with the situation makes little difference." Rachel took a moment to collect herself before she attacked him. He sounded tired, as if he was just done with it all. But, what he said was true. What did it matter if she was happy with the situation? It's not like she could do anything.

"You said it's common where you're from. Is it fatal?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Most definitely." Rachel was quiet, holding back her tears.

"And… there's no cure?"

"No. For both moral and political reasons."

"What?"

"It would be against everything we stand for and the government benefits from it." Rachel stared at him. "So Meena came here, to escape from it for as long as she could. She can't run forever and she has to come home eventually."

"To…" Rachel paused, taking a breath. "To see your mother and father again?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…" Meena walked along beside him, her head down.<p>

"It's not your fault."

"No, for my brother… He's… Too much like Rasavas. He doesn't always think before he speaks." Pierce agreed with that statement. "Mr. Pierce… I…" He looked over at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled up at him. "I'm glad I met you." He raised a brow. "Even if I never see you again, I'm glad that I can call two people my friends, you and Miss Rachel."

"Sure, Meena." She stopped and he wondered if her leg was hurting her. "Hey, you alright?" She looked up at him and beneath his mask, he knew his face was getting red. Not that he was blushing. It was just really hot under ID masks. "Meena?" She swallowed, looking down. "Something wrong?" She looked up from under her lashes at him.

"Do you… mind?"

"Mind what?" She raised a hand, tapping her own cheek. "Oh." He closed his eyes briefly, taking a breath, before pulling his mask off. She smiled lightly at him. "You were afraid of me the first time." He just hoped anyone passing on the other side of the street paid his striped hair and quills no mind, chalking it up to rebellious youth nowadays.

"Second time." His brows furrowed. "The first time… in the woods…" She looked away again. "I… put it back on you. Since you hid yourself, I thought… I didn't recognize you the second time, it had been so long and my fever…" She took a deep breath.

"You knew the entire time?" She nodded slowly. "That I'm not… entirely human?"

"Just as you know my brother is not… entirely human." She gave a small smile. "Your concussion… He helped, didn't he?"

"Your siblings have powers that you don't. I've seen it before." She looked away from him again, taking in another breath. "Hey, what's this about?" He had an idea and he blamed it all on her brother, for getting her in a bad mood and in this mindset, thinking about how little time she had left and worrying about what would happen to her.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Pierce, but I—I've been lying to you all this time… I thought… if I just kept out of trouble and didn't draw attention to myself…"

This was an interesting change of events.

"It's not only… my brothers and sister who have power. And we're not just… we're not human. At all." She dropped her face, burying her head in her hands, no longer caring about her make-up. "I'm so sorry!"

He waited for her to continue. It couldn't be all that bad. He himself wasn't entirely human, nor were his friends. What did it matter if she wasn't any?

"I n-never knew how to—to bring it up! I didn't want to l-lie but I f-f-figured if you just never—if it was never brought up—!" And here she dropped to the sidewalk, crying into her hands. He blinked down at her. "I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He crouched down, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Meena, it's alright. I never outright told you either. It's fine. I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about." In truth, he was curious about _what_ she had lied about. And, having never been in a situation like this, he wasn't entirely sure how to continue to keep it under control. The last thing he wanted was her crying on the sidewalk though.

She raised her head, her eyes watery as she gazed at him. "R-really? You a-a-aren't?" He gave a smile. If she was getting this emotional about it, maybe he should be a little upset. She wiped at her eyes with her thumbs. "I'm s-sorry…"

"Would you like to talk about it?" She gave a slow nod and he helped her up. "Let's get you into your own house, alright?" He could see her apartment building from where they stood. It was only a few buildings down. "And then we can talk."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Pierce…" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she pressed into his side, clasping her hands to her chest, trying to vain to hold back her tears. He had a feeling he was in for a long night.

They wouldn't know, but Fitori watched them from across the street, his eyes closed as he realized the magnitude of the situation. A small device in his hand was recording the entire thing and sending it directly to her brother, who was seething as he continued to watch them make their way towards her home.

* * *

><p>Ahhh chapter twelve~<p>

I'm so sorry about this hiatus! it's over now, I promise! All that time gave me time to think and write, which means I have about three chapters already done up and ready! So this is a rather big update!

other than that, I'd say this is coming along swimmingly~!

But, I shall end here, kk?

Until the next time!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>"Here." She blinked up at him, then took the offered tea. He hoped it wouldn't kill her, knowing his cooking skills. But she set it down in the small table, ignoring it, staring blankly down at her hands. "Where would you like to start?" She sniffed, wiping at her nose with a tissue.<p>

"I… suppose with my name…" She looked up at him briefly, then back down. "I thought I should sound more… American. To fit in better. I'm—I'm a Matara. From the planet Marea." It sounded vaguely familiar, but he let her continue. "You could say it's small… Maybe just a little smaller than Earth. Which, as I understand, is still pretty big. But still small enough that it's ruled in a… I think you'd call it a monarchy. Marea is ruled by a King and Queen. They have power, but the Lorzikal controls most of the daily operations."

"Lorzikal?" The term was unfamiliar.

She blushed. "S-sorry… I believe you would call it a 'Council'. It's made of an official from each of the… states? Well, from each of the areas of Marea." He nodded.

"I don't suppose just anyone can leave Marea and travel to a distant planet." She shook her head, clasping her hands together tightly.

"No… They can't… Not very often, anyway." He watched her silently as she swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry… I've lied to you for so long… people don't lie to their friends…" She reached a hand up, her fingers ghosting over her cheeks. "But I… trust you, Mr. Pierce." Her smile wavered and she pulled at the ID mask that he never knew was there. He blinked as pink cascaded into his vision. "My name is D'Aurora Mefaalis Resura, Princess of Marea. My father is King Agio the Third, Twelfth Lord of the Sun, Guardian of hylet, and son of Raveras, Gods protect him. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

"Uh… What now?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fitori<em>." Syvin looked angrily at the hologram of his sister's bodyguard. The man let out a small breath. "How could you let this go on for so long?" To say he was upset was an understatement. The man gave a small shrug. "Answer me." The man looked away.

"_I attempted to stop her. But, she is your sister. And I obey my orders." _Syvin hissed in contempt, raking a hand through his hair. He had to think. He had to fix this. He had to make this right. How would he make this right with that—that boy in the way? How would he get her to come back?

Who was he kidding. She wasn't coming back. He would have to go and get her. He thought about that for a moment, then shuddered.

What would their father say?

* * *

><p>Rachel hummed to herself the next day, wiping a table clean. "Rach?" She smiled, straightening.<p>

"Well hey there, Pierce!" She grinned, showing her teeth. "How was your date?" He rubbed at the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes. "Hm." Her own golden orbs narrowed. "Pierce. What did you do?" He met her gaze for a moment, then shook his head, turning his body towards the door. "Oh?" Private, hm? Interesting. "Mike, I'm taking a break now!" Mike waved her off. There was no one in tonight so far, which was surprising, but not unheard of. She linked her arm with his, sashaying out and practically tackling him into the grass. "Alright, spill! What did you do?" He had expected as much—she was surprisingly protective of the girl.

"I didn't _do_ anything. It was all her." Rachel's golden eyes narrowed on him and he saw her growing angry. "She's not… Rach, she's not what you think."

"And what do you know, Pierce?" She hissed at him. He pushed her off, resting his arms on his knees.

"She's not human." She rolled her eyes, sitting crosslegged and frowning at him. "None of her siblings are and neither is she. Not at all."

"I know."

"They may appear—wait, you know?" He looked at her. She gave him a dark look. "Oh. Right."

"She smelled different than normal humans, even mixed. And I know there's no language as 'Matarian'." She looked away. "That night on the hill… We never told you. When we found Dal, before we could do anything, there was cold." She saw Pierce's confusion, but didn't clarify. "We were nearly on the ground with the pain of it. Fitori came shortly after that, almost killed him. I thought then, thought she wasn't entirely human, like her siblings. Jamie confirmed it. I won't admit this often, but, he knows more than I do, most of the time. When I first met her, I knew something was off."

"Is that why you took to her so quick?"

"One of the reasons. That and she's just so darn cute." Pierce shook his head, sighing. "So… She told you last night? Everything?"

"Just the basics. Her name, where she's from, what she is, some bits about her family. Not much else. She was really upset about it all. I told her to get some sleep." Rachel smiled at him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"She must like you, to trust you that much." He raised a brow, giving her a blank look. "Oh, right, because, who're you gonna tell? Who'd you out her to without outing yourself? Idiot. She hasn't told me yet, she trusted you with her secret." Pierce shrugged. "Whatever. I have to get back to work." She rose, brushing herself off.

"She has to go home, Rachel. Her brother told me something real bad would happen if she didn't." She twitched, turning her back to him and starting for the door. "I know you really like her, Rach, but we don't know what's going on."

"If she goes home, she dies. If she stays here, she dies. What's the difference?" Pierce rose, watched as she tried to ignore him.

"She'd see her family."

She stopped, hands curling into fists at her side.

"Fine. She'll go home. Have fun kicking her out!" She stormed towards the diner, wiping harshly at her eyes, ignoring her oldest friend and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Meena." She sighed, brushing her hair from her eyes, frowning at him. She hadn't wanted to let him in because she knew all he would do was harass her, but so far, he'd just asked for some coffee and sat quietly, waiting for it. He took a sip, then set it down. "You have three months. Please. Return when your time is up. We all need this." She sat across from him, clasping her hands in her lap. "Please."<p>

"I know, but… Fitori… If I go home, I'll just…" He closed his eyes, a hand pressing at his temple.

"Don't you think I'm aware? I've been here just as long as you have, Meena." She blinked, her brow furrowing, trying to process why he looked so upset. When they first came, he was so emotionless, so rigid on returning home. "Being among humans has had its effect on me as well." A hand flew to her mouth, masking her surprise.

"O-oh?" He opened his eyes, giving her a level look. "I-I mean… um…"

"But what you feel for this boy… You know why you can't." Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"And you can?" She bit out, angry. "Everyone always makes my choices for me. Why can't I ever be like everyone else?"

"The obvious answer." Time among humans had also made him less patient, more sarcastic. "You know what's going on, even now." She looked away, angry.

"You don't need to remind me, Raydorner. I know about the tensions." He settled aback against the couch, crossing his arms.

"Do you?" Her eyes flew to his and he saw a dark fire burning in them, hatred and rage pooling within her. "Hm."

"I'm through with taking orders. Leave. _Now_." He rose silently, crossing the floor and pausing at the door.

"They've taken captives and they're getting restless, Mefaalis. If you don't come home as planned, executions will take place." He watched her shoulders tremble and he was satisfied, knowing that she was now fully aware of what was going on. "I'd hate for someone you know to be taken because you went back on your word, for your dereliction of duty, Princess." She whirled around, rising, ready to attack him, but the door clicked closed behind him.

* * *

><p>Rachel watched, the girl she liked so much in a foul mood today. She wasn't smiling and she gathered up the glasses and plates with such a force that two had already broke. Rachel made the executive decision to deal with any and all customers herself. She didn't even want to know why she was so angry, but she felt it best to just wait it out. Eventually, Meena would talk to her, tell her what was wrong.<p>

Otherwise, they'd lose a few more glasses.

"Miss Rachel, I'm going on break."

"Alright, sur—" the bell jingled loudly as the door was pulled open and slammed closed. Rachel gazed at it for a few minutes before making her rounds, refilling drinks and bringing out orders. She just hoped whoever had made her so upset was lying in pain somewhere.

* * *

><p>"Xantres, I'm just so—so angry!" Meena glowered into the trees. Her oldest friend looked up at her sadly. The small device in her hand had been her only way to contact him, but she hadn't until now. "I know what's going on! I'm not stupid!"<p>

"_It's not fair that everything rides on you."_ She shifted her gaze to him, wondering if he was mocking her. He wasn't. _"But, I suppose that's what happens in royal families."_

"Well, I hate it!" He shrugged. His hair was bright orange and tied back, trailing past his shoulders and ending at his waist. His eyes were almost the exact same color as hers. "Everything would just be so much easier if Father could just swallow his pride and apologize! But no! I'm sacrificed!" He closed his eyes. "And…" Her bottom lip trembled, tears pooling. Xantres looked up in alarm. "And I finally found… I have friends here…" He stared up at her, watching as the tears spilled over.

"_It's more than that, isn't it, Mefaalis?"_ He knew her so well. She gave a slow nod, pulling at her sleeve, wiping her eyes. "_I'm sorry. He must be special."_

"I… I saved his life, Xantres! Twice! He must be the unluckiest person I've ever met!" He smiled, crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

"_Is that so? He must think you're cute and throws himself into trouble." _She laughed, smiling down at her friend.

"I… I showed him. He's not human, he's a mix. I knew… I knew he would understand why I would hide. I thought he would accept me." Xantres' eyes softened, obviously sensing her distress.

"_And… did he, Mefaalis?"_ She gave a nod and a smile. His eyes widened a bit. He knew all their lives were riding on her, but if she and this boy… What a tragic ending they had. "_Mefaalis…"_

"I-I know… Fitori… reminded me of my duty."

"_I'm sorry, Mefaalis."_ She took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes once more.

"So am I. I'll see you soon, Xantres." He smiled up at her sadly, his eyes showing the pain she couldn't show anyone else.

"_Famavar, Mefaalis."_ She clicked the device off, cutting off communication with her best and oldest friend.

"Famavar, Xantres."

* * *

><p>Aaand that's the end of chapter 13! We're just swimming along here, aren't we~?<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ben 10 doesn't belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed with no further incident. Meena had since returned to normal, her smiley, cheerful self and Pierce had been careful not to bring up her time limit. Rachel ignored him for the most part and she and Mark got back together. Connor didn't grieve long. Fitori, ever cryptic and aloof, faded to the background, but they all knew he was there, watching and waiting, biding his time. He was just doing his job, after-all. Meena, albeit nervously, revealed herself to Rachel, who was overjoyed she finally knew the younger's secret. And Rachel, in return, explained the ears and tail weren't fake and her family was mixed, human and a species called Felilis. Meena had absolutely no idea.<p>

But all happiness eventually comes to an end.

* * *

><p>Meena looked at the door, seeing the form of Fitori standing there silently. Rachel smiled cruelly in greeting. "Well hello, lovey."<p>

"Mefaalis. We need to talk." Meena frowned at him, her eyes shooting around at the customers in the diner. None were paying attention. "Now."

"I can't just—"

"You either come now or I will _drag_ you out of here." Rachel hissed at him, hands reaching away from her body, nails gleaming. Meena saw pain in his eyes, something she wasn't accustomed to. She held up her hands, stopping Rachel from advancing on the man.

"M-Miss Rachel, I'll take my break now…" She untied her apron, tossing it back behind the counter, moving towards her bodyguard.

"Sweetie, don't let him—"

"I-it's fine, Miss Rachel, it's fine," Meena interrupted her, looking up at Fitori carefully. He turned, holding the door open for her. She gave a small smile back to Rachel before leaving the diner. Fitori's bangs hid his eyes, hiding them from her view. "Fitori?" He continued to walk towards a table placed out in the grass, away from the diner. He saw Pierce making his way up the road, ID mask in place, like them, but ignored the teen, turning dark eyes down to glare at his young charge. "What's happened?"

"I told you they took hostages. I told you they were getting restless. They know there's a deadline, but they want to make sure this happens, make sure you don't run away." His form shuddered and he closed his eyes. She stared up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

Her people… They put their lives into a sixteen year old's hands and placed their trust that their enemies would honor the truce. They obviously chose wrong.

Pierce was just about to call out, to ask what was wrong when he spoke again. "There's only been one execution out of the estimated twenty hostages." She closed her own eyes, bowing her head. "I'm sorry, Princess."

"I can't… That they would…" She turned her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. "All because Father's stubborn…!"

"Princess. They killed Xantres." Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him in horror. He held her gaze. Her lips parted, tears coursing down her cheeks. He pulled a small device from his pocket, handing it to her wordlessly. Her fingers trembled as she took it, her sight blurred. "They sent this." He walked away, pulling Pierce back down the hill, only telling him she needed a minute. Pierce saw her distress and decided, this once, to listen to the man. Rachel watched from the window as they stood some feet away from her.

A moment, and she clicked it on. Her friend smiled up at her. "_Mefaalis. I wish I could talk to you right now, but, it seems I can't." _She covered her mouth with a hand, sinking to the ground. _"No matter what, this __**isn't**__ your fault. But I'll know you'll blame yourself any way."_ He pulled a hand through his hair, looking away from her. _"Sorry about… about everything. This isn't your fight, but you're sacrificed anyway. I wish I could help more, but… Mefaalis, you're the best friend I could have."_ He looked back up at her, a smile on his lips again, eyes determined. _"It was stupid, I know, but I was too close to their home world. I've never seen it before and then… Well, I've been here for a few days now. Seems their ambassadors recognized me from their visits and…" _He shrugged helplessly and she knew what he was getting at. "_I'm thinking… that boy you like so much… Maybe the Gods have sentenced you to stick with him. Maybe you shouldn't come home."_ He shrugged once again and she tried to breathe. _"But, I know you'll go through with it, because of me. But, maybe, before you go, maybe you should share how you really feel. You've never been good at that and I know your excuse is that you're the weak youngest sister. My answer to that is that you've just never been properly taught. In expressing emotions and your powers. The Royal Family isn't all that great with those._" She heard something in the background and she watched him turn his face away, listening to the voices. _"Alright."_ He looked back at her, smiling. "_Famavar, Mefaalis."_ He disappeared and she screamed, power surging around her, dust rising up and swirling.

Fitori started, looking back at her while Pierce pulled away. Rachel ran to the door, kicking it open and rushing out. The few patrons of the diner rose, moving towards the window and staring out of them, some in awe, some in fear.

She screamed again, high and blood chilling, grief and rage mixed together. Pierce and Rachel were pushed back by her power, sliding towards Fitori, who had braced himself for such a reaction. "Sweetie, you need to calm down!" The ground shook, bits of earth and rock rising up, twirling around her collapsed form and Fitori grabbed Rachel as she stumbled. They watched as she let out another blood curdling scream, the ground beneath her sinking, a crater forming as she released her energy, her anger. "Meena!"

"Words won't do you any good," Fitori stated, raising his voice to be heard over the roar of the earth. "She's beyond anything you could say to her right now." Rachel looked up at him and Pierce steadied himself, raising his arms to shield his eyes from the whirlwind. He started towards her, taking slow steps against the raging winds.

"What do you mean?! What's wrong with her?!" Rachel screeched, ready to claw his eyes out. Fitori gazed across at the brunette he was charged with while she spent her time on this planet. He let out a breath, keeping his sight away from the golden eyed mixed female.

"Her friend was murdered. Some might say because of her." Rachel snarled at him, pulling away from his grasp. Pierce was yards ahead of her, inching closer and closer, eyes practically closed from the wind.

"Meena!" She was bowed on the ground, hands holding tightly to her head, power still surging, still surrounding her. "Meena, it's me! It's Pierce!" She was sobbing, her form racked with pain. "Meena!"

And then it all disappeared and she fell to her side. He stumbled forward, not expecting the sudden lack of resistance, tripping closer to her. Connor stood before her, gazing down at her. His ID mask was off and he didn't seem to care one bit. "I wasn't expecting that, Mefaalis. But, now it seems that your time is up." His voice was level, even. Calm. Cold. He kneeled down, picking her up in his arms and lifting her easily. Shifting her closer to him, he used one hand to pull off her ID mask. Again, Pierce was assaulted by pink as her hair tumbled to the ground. That was what set her apart from humans, the floor length pink hair and pink marks on each side of her nose. "Fitori, it's time we took our leave of this planet." Rachel stared at him and Pierce stepped forward. "Don't be stupid. Her time is up. Fair and square, down to the day." Rachel's bottom lip trembled. Connor's—or should he say Covron?— look softened slightly. "She's not going home to die, Rachel, if that's what you're thinking." Fitori rose up into the sky, pulling off his own ID mask, showing dark red hair tied back like Covron's and red marks on his cheeks.

Meena turned her face away from her brother, gazing at them blearily. She reached a slow hand out, tears still running down her cheeks. "P-Pierce…" Something changed in Covron's expression.

"Where are you going?" Pierce took another step and Covron gave him a dark look, but Pierce saw something else. Pity?

"Where you can't follow." They shot into the sky and disappeared from sight, small specks in the clouds before fading completely from their sight. He ducked his face, hands curled into fists, jaw clenched tight. Rachel tugged a hand through her hair, glowering up at the sky.

"Oy. Pierce." She stalked towards him, pulling harshly on his shoulder. He glared at her. "Don't give me that, you idiot. We're going after her."

"There's no point, Rach." She slapped him, his head whipping to the side. She snarled at him, her nails digging into his skin.

"Get with the program, Pierce!"

"Back off, Rachel!" She pulled away, sneering at him, teeth showing. "There. Is. No. Point." Her sneer disappeared and she crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll crash the wedding myself." She turned on her heel, muttering to herself as she pulled open the door. "Ohhh Michael~!" Mike stared at her, his eyes wide. She smiled sweetly. "I'll be leaving now, taking a few vacation days. You understand, right?" He nodded dumbly. "Wonderful! I'll take pictures!" She untied her own apron, tossing it to him, humming as she skipped out of the diner. The customers watched her go in fear. "Now, let's see… I'll need a dress of-course, something fancy, high heels, definitely high heels—black, definitely black… maybe a summer dress? No, no no no, jeans, yeah, jeans and a button down—the blue one? No, the purple, definitely purple!" She grabbed Pierce by the arm, pulling him, her nails drawing blood. "And you, ohohoho, _you_," she was strong, he would give her that. "You're wearing a tux. I can't have you objecting in this!" She tugged off his mask, frowning down at his green and black clothes.

"I'm **not** going anywhere, Rac—"

"To hell you are! You're going with me to Marea and we're rescuing the Princess! I'm calling Kevin!" She fished out her cell phone, punching in a few numbers. "Levin?! I need a ride! No, your fancy ship, idiot! Damsel in distress and we're going after her! Whaddya mean 'who'? You, me, the Tennysons, Pierce, Helen and Manny!" Her face grew dark and Pierce pulled away from her, stepping back a good few feet. Her free hand clenched into a fist, her eyes narrowing. "Levin, I swear to all that is Holy, if you don't give me a ride… I'm calling my Mother." Even Pierce flinched. "Good, we're in agreement. I need to pack a few things, so, just swing by Pierce's in, oh, an hour? Great! See you then!" She turned her eyes to Pierce, giving him an oddly blank look. "You idiot. She's not sick. She's not dying. Her time limit was until she had to go home, not for her death."

"If you're so knowledgeable, Calico, what's going on?" He crossed his arms. He wouldn't let her know how angry he was, mainly at himself for not trying to get to her sooner, for not trying to stop her brother.

She grinned, showing her canines. "Fact One: I do my research. Fact Two: Matarians can use telepathy. Fact Three: Covron can use telepathy. Fact Fo—DON'T INTERUPT!—Four: Meena's getting hitched to end a war that her father started with his stubbornness. Any questions?"

"Say that again?" She rolled her eyes, striding close and grabbing his face.

"Read. My. Lips. SHE'S BEING USED AS A PAWN AND SHE'S GETTING MARRIED! **ARE YOU HEARING WEDDING BELLS YET?!" **He stumbled back, trying to regain hearing in his ears. "She's being used and her husband-to-be—" here she clasped her hands over her chest, fluttering her lashes, "—killed her best friend to ensure her cooperation. Now, I need to pick a dress. I suggest you tell Manny and Helen what's going on and have them pack something nice. This is to be a formal event, get it, Lover-Boy?" He glared at her, then his eyes shifted to the sky. "Aha, I see it clicking."

"The stubborn fool… Why didn't she tell us?" Rachel shrugged, turning and continuing on her way towards the town of Bellwood. "Rachel, why wouldn't she—"

"Tell you? Because she wasn't supposed to fall in-love right before her wedding. Duh. And she probably didn't want us getting hurt, or some nonsense like that. Too late now. I'm going crash this big time." He jogged after her. "You better have a tux, otherwise, we're gonna have some problems." He shot her a dirty look. "Don't give me that, I know you."

* * *

><p>And chapter 14 is done~!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least~!

* * *

><p>Kevin gazed ahead into space, holding his tongue. Gwen stopped frowning at him to turn to their guests. "We haven't seen you guys in awhile. How've you been?" Manny tugged at the collar of his shirt and Helen smoothed down her skirt. Pierce stared listlessly out the window at the darkness. Gwen shifted her eyes from one to another. Alan was absent from this field trip, visiting family. Ben watched on curiously, waiting for the next burst of entertainment to appear to amuse him.<p>

"I'm fine. Yourself?" Gwen smiled at Rachel, who was brushing out her hair. Gwen hadn't known the girl until they happened to meet in a store some weeks ago. It was coincidence they recognized each other and were properly introduced. Gwen hadn't known any other Plumber's Kids except for Pierce's Team and Michael Morningstar. And they both had Kevin as a… mutual friend.

"I've been doing well." She hadn't been given _all_ the details, but she'd been told it was a rescue mission. Aside from that… "Would you mind if I asked what's going on? And where exactly we're going?" Kevin turned then, looking out of the corner of his eye at their guests. Gwen looked to Helen, but the Kineceleran gave her a somewhat apologetic look.

"Honestly, Gwen? We… aren't that sure." Helen's voice was quiet, but Gwen could see she was uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"Yeah, Calico here just pulled us all away and forced us into this get-up." Manny pulled at the collar of the button down once again, frowning at the girl in question. Gwen had to admit, they were dressed nice. But, if it was as sudden as they say, how did Rachel find a shirt for a Tetramand on such short notice?

"Manny…"

"Well, it's true." The redskinned teen turned to shoot his partner a look before glowering once more at the root of the problem. "Out with it, Calico. Tell us what's going on. Now." The girl ignored him, pulling a packet of wipes from her bag. "Hey, answer us!" Rachel proceeded to rub at her skin, foundation appearing on the wipes as marks began to appear on her skin. "Wait, what're you doing, Calico?"

"Taking off my make-up, Manny." Rachel responded casually, discarding the wipe and grabbing another. Helen rested a hand on one of his arms, urging him to give her time. He muttered something unintelligible, crossing his arms and glowering out the window. Another few wipes found stripes around Rachel's face. She raised a mirror, turning her head from side to side and wiping a little more at her face. When she looked up, Helen saw Mrs. Calico grinning back at her. "Better. I feel so… free." Manny huffed. Rachel smiled, showing her teeth. "Hush now. I'll be right back." She rose, taking her bag with her.

"Where're you going _now?_" Manny rose, wanting to stop her, to get answers.

"To change. I can't be seen in this." Rachel gestured down to her diner uniform. She winked. "Don't miss me too much, Honey." Manny growled and Helen tugged on his arm. Rachel disappeared through the doors and Manny turned on Pierce.

"Well?" Their leader breathed out a soft breath, his eyes never straying from the darkness of space. "Peirce, get it together!"

"Manny, just calm down." Helen pushed him away and towards the other side of the cabin. She frowned at him. "Honestly." She turned to Gwen. "You're as lost as we are. I can tell you what I know?" Gwen nodded and Ben leaned forward. "Pierce came home and… he was upset. A lot worse than normal."

"Normal?" Gwen questioned her. Manny snorted.

"He's fallen hard for some chick." Gwen hid a smile while Ben and Kevin rolled their eyes. Helen shot him a dark look and he turned away, recrossing his arms.

"Anyway, he just went to his room and grabbed a bag. We tried to get him to tell us what was wrong, but Rachel called me at that point. She told us to change into something nice, and to pack a bag. A friend had been kidnapped and we were going to join up with you guys to go and get her. I thought you knew at-least that much, but, that's all we know." The doors slid open and they turned to see Rachel. A mirror was in-front of her face and they didn't know what she was doing. She was in a black, knee-length, low-cut dress that flared at the bottom. A thick golden belt was strapped around her waist. A sheer white shawl draped from her arms. She wore sandals with straps that tied and crossed up to her knees. "Rachel?"

"Mhmm?" Her tail flicked out from behind her. "Almost… There." She tossed the mirror aside and it landed on the bench. She grinned, her canines flashing in the light. Ben almost fell out of his chair. "You like what you see, Tennyson?" He coughed, righting himself as Kevin snorted. She arched a brow and they took in her appearance.

A golden necklace was strapped around her neck and stripes were around the edge of her face and on her shoulders. The sleeves of her dress billowed and were attached at the shoulder and wrist, but hung on either side of her arms. Her hair was braided and hung over one shoulder and tied with a silver hoop, a pearl in the center. Her bangs still framed her face, as unruly as ever, but a netting of sorts rested on her head, over her ears, the golden and pearl strung strands dropping to her shoulders, pearl flowers over her forehead.

"Stop staring. It's rude." Ben clicked his mouth shut while Gwen and Helen blinked at their friend. "Gwen?" Gwen started, straightening a bit. "I brought you a dress. I can't have you coming in like that." Gwen looked down at her school clothes, then up at the hybrid.

"I'm going?"

"Of-course. You're part Anodite. They'll respect you. And you'll get us through the door if my… _skills of persuasion_ can't." Rachel's smile turned sly. She turned, holding up purple material. "It was Mom's, but I've been working on it for a bit, bringing it up to snuff. Go try it on and I'll see what I can do." Gwen rose, taking the dress from her new friend's hands.

"It's beautiful." Rachel's smile shifted back to a happy one. Gwen departed then, going to get changed.

"Oh, you look nice by the way, Helen." Rachel told her, taking in the dark blue skirt and blouse. Helen tilted her head away. "Benji, I got some stuff for you too. I think you're about the Kid's size." Ben frowned and Rachel snickered. "Kidding. Some of the Idiot's old stuff." She held up a black dress shirt and green vest and tie. "I remembered that you liked green and we're lucky he was part of wedding who's colors were green and white." He eyed her. "Come on. Change or you're not involved."

"Fine…" He shrugged off his jacket and took the shirt, slipping it over the black tee. He buttoned it, eyeing her as she held out the vest. "Seriously though, where are we going? And why do we need to be dressed up?" Rachel's brow arched and the look on her face told Ben she thought she had told them.

"We're going to a wedding. I told you, didn't I?" Manny stiffened, jerking around to glare at her. She didn't seem to notice. "Rescue mission, remember? Life or death situation? Damsel in distress?"

"I never signed up for a wedding!" Ben pulled the vest on, taking the tie from her outstretched hand. "This is stupid! I should've known better than to trust you!" Her eyes narrowed on his form, teeth flashing. "This is some stupid family affair of you—" She lunged at him, leaping and holding onto him, her hands pulled tight around his shirt, heels digging into his thighs. Her eyes were golden and flashing, a hiss passing her lips.

"Shut up, Manny, or so help me, I'll—" the doors slid open and Gwen stepped in. Rachel blinked, leaning around Manny's form to take her in. "Oh, it looks almost perfect!" Gwen held at her arm, her cheeks coloring. Rachel leaped off Manny and he fell back. "Here now, let's see…" Rachel pulled at the dress, eying it and circling the red head. "Here a bit… That's a little… And definitely…" Rachel pulled a needle and some thread from her bag as Ben finished the tie, admiring his reflection in the glass. "You look great, Ben. Now, hold still, Gwen." Gwen blinked down as Rachel seated herself on the floor, threading the needle and beginning to hem the skirt. "Seriously." Gwen stilled, watching the hybrid deftly hem the skirt within five minutes.

"That's amazing." Gwen pulled at the skirt, admiring Rachel's handiwork and then swishing the skirt from side to side.

"Not the best, but this is a rush job. It should hold, unless you pick at it or decide to take a jog through the woods. Now," Rachel rose, dusting off her dress. She tilted her head from side to side. "Ahh." She returned to her bag, tossing a dark gray dress shirt and suit jacket onto Kevin's head. "Change into that, Levin." Kevin spluttered, protesting. "Oh, and this too." A black tie was thrown over his shoulder. "Here we are!" Rachel pulled a thick silver band from her bag. "Perfect!" She settled it around Gwen's neck, attaching it in the back and stepping back to view her work. "My Grandmother's. It suits you." Gwen looked down at herself, touching her fingers against the cool metal. Rachel proceeded to tie a pale purple fabric belt around her waist and pull up the redhead's hair.

"Is this all necessary, Rachel?" Gwen felt pretty, no doubt about it, but she wasn't used to the looks she was getting from Ben and Kevin. More like stares, Ben's something akin to shock and surprise while Kevin's… Well. It was beginning to make her feel subconscious, how intently he was looking at her.

"Of-course." Rachel pulled her hair into a bun at the top of her head, another silver band wrapping around the base, hiding the ponytail from view. "Also my Grandmother's. Perfect. You look lovely." Gwen glanced at her reflection in the window, admiring herself in the deep purple fabric. The sleeves flared at her elbows and the hem was now shorter on one side than on the other. "Your tights and shoes will do. Levin, I said put it on!"

"Fine!" Kevin grumbled, tearing his eyes away from his girlfriend as he put the shirt and tie on, pulling the suit jacket over top. Rachel's heels clicked against the floor as she stepped towards Pierce, resting a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shifted up, looking at her reflection in the glass.

"We're almost there." Her voice was quiet. He looked away and towards his teammates. "You should get ready." He let out a breath. Rachel tousled his hair. "Get with it, Wheels. We've got a wedding to crash. Or do you have other plans?" She smiled, stepping away and towards her bag once more.

"What else do you have in there, Rachel?" Ben asked. He was curious, as she had packed everything in there. "Bricks?"

"Maybe." Kevin rolled his eyes, tightening the tie. "Pierce?" He rose, unzipping his jacket and shrugging it off. Helen gasped at the scar across his chest and Rachel stared. "Oh my… God…" He slipped his arms into the black shirt. "How did you…? How did she…?" He buttoned it, ignoring them all for now.

"Oh, Pierce…" He pulled on the black vest and then a black tie. "Did she…?"

"I told you she saved my life." Tears welled in Helen's eyes. She knew he'd been hurt and Meena had been the one who found him, but to see the scar… to know she might have lost her brother… She hugged him tightly and he patted her back. He was dressed entirely in black, but it suited him. And it was all he had.

"Is that it?" Kevin ruined the moment by jerking his thumb towards the planet before them. Rachel clicked her way to his side, peering at the orange and yellow sphere.

"Yes. That's Marea. Home to the Matarians. That's where we're crashing the party." She grinned, her canines showing. "They better be prepared for Rachel Calico." Silently, she prayed they could stop it in time and save Meena. She cursed her friend's father and his stubbornness. She thanked Covron for conveying to her all she needed to know. "Everyone ready? Awesome."

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful." Meena stared silently ahead at her reflection as her Mother, the Queen, entered her dressing room. Fasea smiled and everyone dipped to the floor, bowing their heads. "Leave us." Murmurs answered her as they rose and filed silently out, closing the door behind them and leaving the two Royals alone. Meena said nothing, staring blankly back at her face, watching her mother's reflection. The smile never left Fasea's face. "D'Aurora." Her mother walked towards her, her dark hair brushing against the floor. "My daughter, what a happy day." Her mother rested her hands on Meena's shoulders, smiling into the mirror at her. Dark blue hair, the same as Syvin's, and green eyes like Rasavas.<p>

Meena's lips twitched before they could properly form words. She struggled a moment longer, keeping the ire out of her voice. "Of-course, Mother." The Queen squeezed her shoulders through the sheer fabric of what was her ceremony dress, her smile widening.

"Your Father will be pleased." Meena's brows furrowed for half a second before her face smoothed. But she said nothing. "I'll leave you now, to prepare for your life ahead." The Queen pulled away, releasing her youngest daughter and moving towards the door. Meena watched her leave through the mirror. "D'Aurora…" Her Mother paused at the door. "Should you… decide you don't want to go through with this…" Her Mother paused once more and Meena hoped. She knew she shouldn't, but she honestly hoped. "Your Father will be very disappointed in you." Tears welled in her eyes and her Mother let out a breath. "As will your brother. You made your choice and you agreed. This is for the people. Remember that. We live only for the people." Her Mother left, closing the door behind her.

Meena's hands turned to fists and she glared at herself in the mirror, watched the pretty face glaring back at her. A moment and a crack formed in the center, spiraling out and breaking her view of herself. Another moment and it shattered, clattering to the table before her hands, shimmering in the light from outside and reflecting it back onto the ceiling. She rose, pushing away from the table and storming towards the window, hands gripping the edge so hard it cracked beneath her strength.

"Choice…?" She whispered out into her city. "What choice, Mother? I agreed only because Father made me, told me if I didn't, the war would begin again… And it would be _my_ fault this time…" Her bottom lip trembled and she bowed her head, willing herself not to cry. "All my fault…"

And this was supposed to be a happy day.

* * *

><p>And chapter 15!<p>

Nothing really happy going on here, but can I say…

THE CALVARY'S COMING~!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>Rachel ignored the whispers that shot around her as they moved towards the palace of Marea. She knew she would be talked about, what with <em>what<em> she was and who she was with. "Oh? Look at this. Is the kitten lost?" Laughter and her eye twitched. She held her head high and set her sights ahead, but there would always be those who thought less of her, for what she was. "Look, she's playing hard to get!" Her eye twitched.

"We're almost to the gates." She held tight to her bag, ignoring the men. "If I can't get us in, Gwen, I'll need you to convince them you're a friend." She glanced over her shoulder to see Gwen nod once. Kevin held tight to her hand, their fingers twined together. Rachel smiled, but it faded at the thought of her own boyfriend, who may or may not accept her if she ever introduced him to her mother. "Pierce?" He raised his head. She motioned the others ahead and shifted back to speak with him. "Be careful, alright? Some Matarians can use telepathy. I'm not sure if the guards can, but I know those who are higher up receive more instruction, more teaching. And, well," She rubbed at her arm, restraining herself from digging her nails into her skin.

"What?" She smiled lightly.

"They may or may not make you duel. I asked my mom about it and she knew some of the other species marriage stuff, from her job. If someone objects… well, they'd have to prove themselves. If the groom himself chooses to give up willingly, that's great. But Covron…" Pierce's eyes narrowed. "He was able to show me a lot. Meena's husband-to-be is controlling, dominant. He would fight. And probably win. He's strong, Pierce. I'm not trying to tell you not to fight, I'm just telling you what I know."

"Thanks, but I'm not trying to marry her. I'm just trying to stop this mess." Rachel's lips curled into a grin and she patted his cheek.

"Keep telling yourself that, Lover-Boy." She pulled away, skipping ahead and towards the gates. Pierce shook his head and Helen took her brother's hand lightly.

"Is everything alright?" Manny paused, watching them.

"Yeah, fine." She let go and smiled at him before taking her place beside Manny once again. Peirce followed behind them all.

Rachel stopped before the guards, gazing at them evenly. "What business do you have at the palace, Felilis?" It seemed Fitori's dislike of her kind wasn't just because of her _charming_ personality. She pulled a thick slip of paper from her bag, handing it over to him. He read it over and his partner looked over his shoulder. They both snorted. "You expect me to believe this?"

"My mother is Medaha Mallator, Ambassador of the Alliance. I've come in her place." Their eyes narrowed.

"A likely story." Rachel straightened, narrowing her eyes.

"Perhaps Prince Dakaro could convince you." She raised a hand and they straightened up. "Your Highness." She dipped into a curtsy and they turned quickly, saluting. It was only chance that Covron was crossing the courtyard at that moment. She prayed he would help and not send them away.

He stopped, turning to look at her carefully. She smiled faintly and his brow furrowed for a moment. He smiled. "Rashalen Mallator. A pleasure. I was hoping you would come." The guards stepped apart quickly, averting their eyes. She passed them, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at them. "I see you brought friends." Covron eyed the group and Pierce narrowed his eyes. "You haven't introduced us, Rachel." She grinned, showing her teeth. "And may I add that you look lovely?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Darling." The guards behind them stiffened. "My friends, Gwen and Ben, Kevin, Helen, and Manny." She didn't bother introducing Pierce. "His Highness, Prince Dakaro." Gwen and Helen bobbed a little curtsy while Manny narrowed his eyes and Kevin raised a brow. Ben stuck out a hand.

"Ben Tennyson. Maybe you've heard of me?" Covron took it, a small smile on his features. He was amused.

"But of-course. Rachel," He dropped Ben's hand and took hers, raising it to his lips. Her smile grew. "I assume you've come to visit Mefaalis? She's been expecting you." Rachel raised a brow at him. "I'll escort you. As for the rest of you, the ceremony will be there." He indicated to an enclosed area far to the left. "It should begin within the hour." They were silent and he gazed back at them. Rachel offered them a grin, flashing her teeth. "Shall we then?" She took his arm and he started towards the palace. "Oh, wait. Pierce, a word?" Pierce's eyes narrowed on the green haired Prince.

They stepped aside. "Your Highness." Covron gave him a smug little smirk.

"I wish you luck. Damentan is strong and doesn't like competition. He already thinks there's someone else and that alone has angered him." Covron patted his shoulder. "Either way, my sister will be pleased you're here. No matter the outcome." Pierce shrugged him off and Covron turned away, taking up Rachel's arm and leading her away.

Gwen took a breath, preparing herself for anything that might come. Rachel had been the one calling the shots, but now, it was up to them. "Well, I guess we should go to our seats." She squeezed Kevin's hand before dropping it. "Maybe we'll be lucky and it'll start on time."

Ben and Kevin shook their heads at the thought. "When has a wedding _ever_ started on time? Don't you remember Joel's? I means, there was—"

"I remember, Ben." Gwen shot him a look and he backed off at the remembrance that Gwen had so wanted to be the flower girl. "Come on." She led the way, holding her head high and trying to push down the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

Something was wrong here. And something would go very wrong.

* * *

><p>"Mefaalis?" Meena raised her head, turning to gaze at her older brother. Covron smiled. "I've brought you something." Meena closed her eyes, shaking her head 'no'. "I think you should accept it, Mefaalis." She dropped her head, her hands gripping the thin material of her skirt. "Sister, smile. It's nothing bad."<p>

"I have a tendency to disagree." Meena's head jerked up at the voice and she looked to where Rachel leaned against the wall, peering around her curiously. "Hey, Kid."

"M-miss Rachel? But—What—Why—How did you—?" She stood on shaking legs, trembling. Rachel started forward.

"Hey, Sweetie, it's alright, shh…" Rachel hugged her and tears welled in Meena's eyes. Meena held onto her friend, crying into her shoulder. "Aw, Honey, you'll mess up your make-up! And your hair!" Rachel pushed her away, holding her at arm's length and frowning. "Now look at that… Well, sit down and I'll fix it." Meena did as she bade.

"Miss Rachel… Why're you here? How d-did you even get here?" Covron closed the door, giving them privacy as Rachel wiped at Meena's eyes, preparing to fix the damage.

"Well, I came for the wedding, of-course. My mom was invited, but I came in her place." Meena had wondered at her friend's appearance, but then she remembered Rachel was part Felilis, a cat-like species, similar to the Revonnahganders. "There now." Rachel looked at the make-up she had to deal with. "Well, let's see… this will work well… maybe a little of this…"

"Miss Rachel, Matarians don't use much for unions. Just… a touch of it…" Meena hiccupped and Rachel ignored her.

"Well, you have to look your best. I don't care what all them others do. You're the Princess, aren't you? You gotta do your best for the groom, right?" Something inside her broke and Meena nodded slowly, restraining the tears from falling once more. "'Sides. I'm doing your make-up. No one else has that. Don't give me that look, Darling. I know what you're thinking." Rachel pulled things from her bag and Meena recognized the Earth brands. Rachel gave a toothy grin. "Close your eyes."

Meena did as she was told.

* * *

><p>"Pierce, you have to stop glaring." Helen touched his hand and he pulled his eyes away from the teal haired man in military dress. She watched him in concern. "I know you really want to help her, but you have to follow ceremony. And glaring at him won't help. You don't know him." He knew what she was saying was right. Attacking the man just because Meena's father was an idiot wouldn't help them.<p>

"Pierce Wheels?" He closed his eyes for a second, wondering if they'd been found out. Then he rose, turning to face them head on. He blinked at the woman with floor length lilac hair and green eyes gazing back at him. "I thought so." She leaned to the side a bit, eyeing the others with him. "Friends, I presume?" Her green dress swept the floor and she held a sheer shawl similar to Rachel's.

"Do I know you?" The woman smiled, the purple marks on her cheeks wrinkling. He admitted she was pretty, but he didn't recognize her. But then, every Matara woman he'd seen so far had such long hair and marks on their faces. He supposed she was different because of the thin tiara on her head and the way people around them where bowing their heads or curtsying.

"Oh yes. I met you on Earth. I'm Desara, though, I was introduced to you as Ranna Calin. Mefaalis refers to me as Rasavas." Pierce gave a small nod, finally making the connection. "I assume… Covron invited you?"

"Correct, Princess." Her smile faded and her eyes shifted to glance at the teal haired man waiting in-front of a table. The man was watching her, his golden eyes narrowed.

Rasavas smiled lightly, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. "Walk with me, Pierce. We must talk." She kept her voice low, quiet. He looked back at his friends and it was Helen who nodded.

"We'll be fine." And he knew they would be. He reached out a hand and Rasavas rested her hand on his arm. He ignored the wave of anger he felt directed at him from Meena's husband-to-be.

"Now you've gone and done it," he hissed at her as they walked. She hummed in agreement, but said nothing. She just continued to walk towards the palace. "Covron took Rachel up there awhile ago. Said he was gonna take her to Meena. Is that where we're going?" She shook her head. He couldn't place it, but she seemed upset. Maybe some of this family had compassion.

"I'm afraid not. This… this has to 'go off without a hitch', as you say." Pierce shot her a dark look. She ignored it. "I know why you're here, Pierce. As much as it thrills me that you would risk so much for my sister, this has to happen. Lives are on the line, don't you know that? There's a war. It's been fought for generations and now it can finally end." She raised her free hand, running it through her hair, careful of the thin tiara. "After so long… it can finally end. Don't you get it?" He tightened his jaw, not looking down at her as she gazed up at him. "She accepted this fate, Pierce. She agreed, but she was given her time to do with as she pleased. She chose to see Earth. And that's what made it all come crumbling down. She met you." His brow twitched, the quills on his face trembling. "You need to let her go." His lips pulled into a thin line

She stepped away from him, stopping where she was. He glared ahead. "So no one cares about her happiness?"

"I do. But, Damentan…" She let out a soft breath and he shot her a look. She acted like… almost like she had a crush! "He's strong, Pierce, much stronger than you. He's one of the best officers they have. For him, this is a chance to finally get what he wants." She should shake him. Of-course she loved her sister, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't want her to marry that homicidal maniac, but she didn't have a say in the matter. It would just be better for all involved if he didn't try to put a stop to this ceremony.

Pierce snorted. "Respect?" She ignored the sarcasm in his voice. He needed to understand this.

"No. His rightful place in our world. Pierce, this war… The Tuarlo, they were us, generations ago. They are Matara, like all of us, but they were the ones who opposed the King. They were cast out and banished. This war has gone on since then. This chance at peace, finally after so long…" She turned her face away, glaring out at the city before them. "My Father could have ended this last year, but he was stubborn. So, to try again at peace, he accepted the terms that one of their military officers and his youngest daughter joined in ceremony." A dark smile came onto her lips and she laughed. "Damentan asked for me and those were the original conditions. _My life_ for peace. But Father didn't want to give in, didn't want to give me away. I'm the best, you know. Of all my siblings." She didn't look at him. "But then Meena… she argued with him. About the original agreement, before this whole marriage thing came up. So he gave her up instead. He told her that if she didn't agree, the war would begin again. Any blood spilled would be on her hands. So she agreed. And that's when her time began." She balled her hands into fists, her nails biting into the soft flesh of her palms. "And that is our Father."

Pierce stared up at the palace, having only heard about half of what she had said and even then, it was only half of the first bit. High above in one of the windows, Meena stared back at him, leaning almost halfway out the window at this point.

"Pierce?" Desara looked over at him only to see his eyes directed upwards. She hissed out a breath. "Don't do this, Pierce," She pulled on his arm, surprisingly strong for her slender form. "We _need _this peace. I wish there was another way, but there's not. Deal with it." Pierce twisted, almost walking backwards just to continue to see her.

Meena pulled away, dropping her eyes before she stepped out of his sight.

"There's always another way, Rasavas." He righted himself, frowning down at her as she led him back to the ceremony space rather forcefully. Her face was grim this time around but she slowed just before they entered and adjusted her hold on his arm, bringing the small smile back onto her face.

"Not this time, Pierce. Not this time."

* * *

><p>Tears threatened to overflow once again as Meena stepped away from the window, a hand over her mouth. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Rachel and Covron shared a look, trying to figure out what was wrong this time. "Covron…" He stepped towards her, resting a hand on her shoulder and ducking down, trying to see her eyes. "I can't… I can't do this!" He didn't look surprised and Rachel hid her joy.<p>

"I know." He leaned down a little further and was silent until she opened her eyes, gazing at him. "You know… He came all the way here. For you. I didn't agree with Father's choice, I agreed with you. But you're the one in harm's way. We all love you, but Rasavas and Syvin want to do what's best for Marea. You know that." She nodded slowly, her bottom lip trembling. "Maybe now… You need to do what's best for you." He didn't want to tell her what would happen if she did that. She already knew. He wanted her to be happy, but she would go through with this.

For the people.

* * *

><p>Aaaand chapter 16~<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Ben 10 does not belong to me in the least.

* * *

><p>Quiet fell over the square and Gwen looked back at the entrance way. Guards filed in two rows, a pathway between their ranks. As they marched towards the head of the aisle, a figure in teal swept in. There were cheers from the crowd as they applauded their Princess. They just simply stared at her. The scar on his chest throbbed, pain ebbing at him. She was beautiful and, he noticed with growing annoyance, her dress matched the color of her husband-to-be's hair <em>perfectly<em>. Long and loose, the sheer overskirt billowed behind her. The dress hung off her shoulders, the sleeves flowing and sheer to her wrists. Her hair was just as long as her sister's, and still pink. A golden band with dark red stones rested over her forehead.

Covron, his ID Mask off, walked behind her with Rachel. When they appeared, some in the crowd hissed at the appearance of a Felilis, something they hadn't expected. Was Rachel's species that disliked? That even at a Royal wedding she was hated? _While on the arm of their Prince?_

The guards stopped after filing towards the front, spreading out on either side of the alter, standing at attention as their Princess followed behind them, her head held high and her eyes clear. Few saw the way her jaw clenched, or how she was struggling to keep her hands from curling into fists. Before reaching the platform, she paused. The audience quieted, waiting for… Well, the Plumbers had no idea. They weren't well versed in Matarian wedding traditions.

Meena dipped low, her dress swirling about her as it settled on the ground in a pool, her eyes closed as she submitted to her husband-to-be. Covron and Rachel followed her example behind her, bowing and curtsying low. A long moment passed and everyone held their breaths. Movement to the right brought their eyes to the platform across the square where thrones sat previously unoccupied.

The King had entered.

He was a tall man, blonde haired with broad shoulders, high cheek bones and a straight nose. Orange eyes blazed as he surveyed those who had been lucky enough to attend this honored and historic event. Their first impression of their friend's father was that of a strict, unrelenting man. His queen was beautiful and they could see where Meena and Rasavas had gotten their looks from. They both stood, Fasea's hand curled lightly around his arm while they watched the proceedings in silence. Rasavas and Syvin stood some feet behind them. All were dressed formally, as befitted their royal status and the occasion.

"Rise." King Agio's voice wasn't the boom they expected it to be. It was quiet and low. Meena rose fluidly from her curtsy, as did Rachel and her brother. Silence fell over the square once more and they waited for the King's next words. "Proceed." Meena bowed her head to her father's wishes and Rachel stepped forward with Covron. "Let the ceremony commence." Covron moved ahead of them, stepping up the short flight of stairs until he stood beside Damentan, in-front of the table. Rachel touched Meena's arm and together, they walked up the platform, standing before the teal haired man, her brother between the two of them. His golden eyes glowed, taking in Rachel curiously before they latched onto Meena's form. Pierce was surprised at Rachel's restraint: she typically would have lashed out by now.

"D'Aurora." Meena looked to her brother. "Damentan." The man looked away from his bride. "A more glorious union the world may never know." Pierce bristled at that.

–Unbeknownst to them, this was how all Matarian marriage ceremonies began—

Meena raised her hand and placed it in her brother's left hand while Damentan took hold of her brother's right. "With your blessing, Your Highness?" King Agio gave a slow nod. Covron looked to the other side of the square where Damentan's leader sat with other high ranking officials presiding over the Tuarlo. "And with yours, Minister?" The Minister, a cruel looking man with fiery red hair and scarlet eyes to match nodded. "Then we shall begin." He stepped aside, bringing their hands together. Meena didn't look at Damentan. The king and his family sat, as did his equals across the square.

Damentan grinned at Meena and he raised his free hand up. Meena closed her eyes but raised her own hand up.

Power swirled around them, much like it had back on Earth when she just learned of her friend's passing. Cold bit at everyone as a misty haze covered the square, rising up until they were almost covered in it. Rachel shuddered, the sensation filling her senses and causing pain, until Covron took hold of her hand and her head cleared, protected as she was by his power. Pierce strained against the fog, making out their blurred forms through the mist.

"Before the Gods, I submit myself to you. By the life that resides within me, on the power of hylet, I pledge myself to you." Meena's voice came from the fog and Pierce choked. Sixteen and she was getting married. What was wrong with her father? How could he give up his youngest child to a man his elder daughter described as homicidal? Helen held tight to his hand and he squeezed back, thankful that she was there to hold him back. "For you are the one who will complete me and for all of eternity, I bind myself to you. I…I vow to remain faithfully by your side throughout time. Until I am called by the Gods to return home, you will be my life. Your happiness will be mine, as will your joy and sorrow. I will take away your pain and hurt, I will devote all of my life to you, and my power will be yours to be used as you see fit against our enemies."

Something began to rise from the gloom, a jagged structure they couldn't make out.

"Destined to walk alone until I found you, my other half, I accept you… as my husband." Gwen bit at her lip. If this hadn't been a forced marriage and if the bride in question wasn't being threatened with a war, she thought the vows might be a little romantic. Aside from the whole 'you will be my entire LIFE and I am here only to serve you' thing that seemed to be going on. What was wrong with this family?

"I accept you as my partner, someone to walk with me through the ages."

Seriously? That was it? He doesn't pledge anything? No undying love, no fidelity, no loyalty? No protection? Just 'Alright'? Behind the fog, Rachel's eye twitched and her lips pulled back over her teeth. She stopped herself from hissing, but only barely. _This_ was how Meena's princess fairytale wedding was going to play out? With some jerk as her Prince Charming? She'd never been fond of those princess movies, but now she disliked them even more. Realistic? Hardly. Not with this _gem_ floating out here in space.

"Should there be any reason that the Gods should not welcome this union, reveal it now." The King's voice came from their right.

Pierce rose, one of his spikes growing and ripping through his shirt—hence why he never wore long sleeves—and he threw it in between the two, hearing something crack and then shatter to the table and floor, dropping down the stairs.

The mist abruptly dissipated, the crowd gasping in outrage. He stood calmly, something Ben marveled at. He just ruined a wedding, after-all, he should be fleeing for his life in any normal circumstance. Meena and Damentan had since broke apart, the beginnings of a smile on her face while he looked about ready to kill. Ice glistened in the sunlight, broken and shattered at their feet.

"Pierce?" The groom's glare only deepened as he shot her a dark look. She ignored him, taking a step down the stairs.

"Meena." Manny groaned. So they were gonna be all cute and pretend like this was some epic romance movie? Bah. He wished he could have just stayed at home if this was how it was going to play out. Helen and Gwen frowned at him.

Her father rose slowly, anger evident on his face. It dawned on her then, what he had just done. Her hands rose up, covering her mouth, something akin to horror in her eyes. She looked to her father in a panic. "F-father—"

"Silence." Her mother looked disappointed and her sister closed her eyes. Syvin glowered at Covron and Rachel, who was restraining herself from squealing at the current events. "You who seeks to ruin this match, step forward." Eyes turned to him as he made his way towards the King. Rasavas watched him, something telling him that she didn't approve of what he had just done. But she was grateful, nonetheless.

Meena's groom, however, was not.

"You…" Meena winced as he took hold of her arm, pulling it back painfully. She turned her head, watching him from the corner of her eye. "You planned this, didn't you?" He hissed at her. Pierce shifted, the quills on his face growing in his anger. "If you think some stupid act will simply stop this war, you're sadly—"

"Let go of her." He sneered at Pierce, golden eyes narrowed in rage. Meena's own eyes were closed in pain, his hold tightening. Pierce brought one arm up, one of the quills growing until he broke it off. "Now."

He pushed her away and she stumbled, Rachel catching hold of her before she could fall. The Felilis-hybrid snarled at him, but he paid her no mind, focused solely on the opponent before him.

A cruel smile spread over his features.

"Agio, this was not what we agreed upon!" His Minister roared out. He didn't care either way; war meant more destruction upon their enemies and the union meant more power to him when they were united.

The King rose slowly, watching the two men glaring at each other. "Nor was it what we agreed upon." Murmurs were tearing through the crowd, many looking back at those who didn't belong—that is, the Plumbers. "D'Aurora, explain this to me." Meena held tight to Rachel, gazing back at her father in fear. Agio watched her for a moment before he let out a disgusted breath. "I see. Is this what you choose, Daughter? A _human_ over your own people?" Tears welled in her eyes and her nails bit into Rachel's arms. Rachel twitched at the pain.

"F-father, I didn't—"

"Human, you've come all this way for her?" Pierce straightened, gazing at the King in contempt.

"This marriage, or whatever you call it, is a sham. All you had to do was put aside your pride and apologize. Instead, you argue and bicker and finally sacrifice your daughter because she was right and you were _wrong_." Outrage flew around the courtyard and Damentan raised an intrigued brow. Helen smacked a hand to her forehead while Gwen looked pained. The boys, however, were rooting for Pierce. Never before had he been so bold. Or angry. Perhaps he'd found that special person.

The royal family was not amused.

"P-pierce!" Rachel hushed Meena before she could scold her kinda-sorta-not-really-but-should-be-boyfriend.

The Minister pressed his lips together, watching the proceedings in interest. He'd never actually met a human, but they were similar to some species, or so he'd heard. And now here was a mixed one who had control of his alien parent's powers with no apparent difficulties. Perhaps he had their durability as well. Regardless, it would be an interesting fight.

"How about you just say you're sorry and we can all get on with our lives?" Now they supposed he was verging on being rude—if not already there— but then again, he was acting like he was dealing with a child throwing a tantrum. The crowd was astounded.

Agio frowned. "Would you fight then to have her?"

"No." Meena blinked rapidly. "She's her own person. I'd _ask_." She turned scarlet, ducking her head and hiding it in Rachel's shoulder. That didn't go unnoticed by her family, the Minister, or her prospective husband. "And even then, not now. I hardly know her." Rachel snorted.

"And yet," Agio looked back at his eldest, "that's not what my son tells me, human. You've known her for some time. She did save your life, after all. Twice, as I understand it." Pierce gave him that, but it's hardly like they were dating during that time. For the most part, he felt like he was unconscious for the majority of it. "Or are you telling me you have no affections for her?" Pierce averted his eyes, not necessarily wanting to answer that question. Fasea, oddly enough, took pity on him.

"Agio, calm." She rose, brushing her fingers against his arm. "You know your answer. And you know tradition." He gave a nod to his wife and looked across at the Minister. "Human, _would_ you fight for her?" Pierce scowled, not wanting to answer that either, but it's not like he really had a choice.

"Of-course he would. He loves her after all." Meena looked up in horror at Rachel. "What? I'm telling the truth."

"So you are, Felilis…" Pierce glowered at her, promising pain. "Damentan," the Queen called for his attention. "Would you fight for her?" He held her gaze for a moment before turning to his leader. Fasea looked to the Minister, her expression calm. "Minister, what say you?" This was the greatest quality a Queen could possess, that of a peace weaver. She might come off as hard, but she did care for her children. But royalty lived and survived solely because and for their people. Peace would be found at any cost.

"Perhaps a better solution can be found."

The audience was in for a treat; never before had they been witness to a tradition almost come to life(a fight for a wife) and a peace meeting.

"Yes. Perhaps it can." Agio stepped off their dais as the Minister and his councilors descended theirs. His wife and children followed after him. They met in the middle, Meena, Rachel, and Covron between the two groups while Pierce and Damentan resided before them.

"Damentan, stand down." The man straightened, retreating to the Minister's side. "Our original agreement could—"

"Denied." The Minister frowned at the King while Meena bit at her lip. Fasea rested a hand on her husband's arm.

"A compromise, Minister? Of the original agreement?" Agio narrowed his eyes on his wife, but she continued. "True, the Tuarlo and the Matara were once one and the same, but that cannot be said once more. Too much time and changes have passed. We once were separate, but equal, the same, yet different. That can be had once more." The Minister looked interested, her husband did not. "Minister, the generations of war have not been easy for your people. Under our control is an outpost, a colony. It is mostly abandoned, but kept for emergency situations. Rass. Should these conditions appeal to all, it is yours." There was silence as the Minister and his Councilors discussed this prospect. Meena hardly dared to hope, but so far, miracles had happened. The "happiest day of her life" was stopped, she was rescued by her friends, and it was all but said that someone loved her—of-course, Rachel had said it, but he hadn't confirmed it.

"And what conditions are these?"

"The war will stop. Immediately. The hostages are to be released. The death of one _will_ be compensated for," Meena's eyes watered at the thought of Xantres, "And your militaries will be demolished. You will have no fighting force to speak of except for a small reserve of five hundred, the purpose of which will merely be for the possibility of attack from others. Should you show any aggression in the coming months…" Fasea paused and the Minister was interested to see where this was going. If everyone thought the Tuarlo was the war-loving opposites of the Mataras, they should look closer at the 'peaceful' race. "We will attack with the _full_ force of our people."

He understood the meaning behind her words and he bowed his head in acceptance.

"Do we have any guarantee you will not attack us, given your conditions of a nonfunctional military force?"

"Of-course. Desara?" The eldest daughter moved to step up beside her mother and Agio's lips pulled into a frown.

"Fasea," His tone was that of warning.

"Agio, do you not accept these terms I've laid out?" Desara closed her eyes momentarily before moving towards Damentan. "Daughter?"

"I'm interested in their customs and culture. I'm curious to see if they are so different from ours. I will go." Meena's former groom grinned, his teeth flashing as his eyes glowed. Agio's face smoothed as he took in his wife's plan of giving their daughter away—the one who he refused to give up in the first place. She was the best of all their children, after-all. "Perhaps, in time… another Alliance can be attempted." She all but said she would be willing to marry the maniac for her people. Which would work out for him—she's what he wanted after-all.

"Agreed." Agio reached out a hand and Desara's fingers touched against his. He pulled away and faced those gathered for the once happy wedding ceremony. "Hear me now: The war is over and peace has been found." Deafening cheers exploded across the courtyard.

A smile on her face, Meena pulled from Rachel, moving down the steps to rush towards Pierce, throwing her arms around him. Rachel scoffed, crossing her arms and shaking her head. Pierce held her just as tightly before he pulled back. "I'm glad that's over."

"Thank you, Pierce. Thank you so much." He looked away, rubbing at the back of his head, noticing that she had dropped the 'Mister' part she had used for so long. She smiled up at him, a blush reaching onto her features once again. "Maybe I'll come visit you back on Earth, once this has all settled down."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Dear God, kiss her Pierce! Jeez, you save the Princess and all you're gonna do is sit there and twiddle your thumbs?! I swear!" Rachel huffed out, crossing her arms across her chest. Covron wrapped an arm around her shoulders. It was fun having Rachel around; she was so entertaining. "She saves his life twice and all he can do is say 'thanks'? And now he goes and proclaims his love for her and he does _nothing_?" The Minister shot her a curious look.

Perhaps hybrids are interesting after all.

"I don't recall ever… Well…" Pierce didn't look at Meena, frowning at his childhood friend instead. "I remember you shouting that out, Rach."

"Oh? But it's totally what you're thinking. And how you really feel. And it's true, don't forget that." Covron had to agree with her. The two had been through a lot and Pierce was most decidedly in-love with his little sister. When would they both admit it?

"Rachel, for once, can't you just—" Meena wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching up and pressing into him, her eyes closing as she kissed him. There was a moment's pause, in which he was trying to establish what exactly was going on, before he responded, leaning down and returning her affection, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Finally. Thank God. If he kept up with that whole 'no, I can't, it's not right, we aren't dating' and such, I might've just hurt him." She was pleased with this current change of events, even if it took them _forever_ to finally decide that they really did like each other.

"I commend you for your effort and interest in my sister's happiness, Rachel." She nodded, agreeing with Covron's well placed praise.

"Thank you. I try." She was quiet for a few seconds. "Does this mean the kid can come back to Earth? Without being dragged away or threatened?"

"Well…"

"Answer me straight."

"If… Father allows her, yes. She only left due to special circumstances. It might be some time before she could leave again." Rachel frowned up at him, then turned to Meena's father. "Rachel?"

"Hey, Your Highness?" Agio turned to her slowly, a brow raised. She smiled and waved a little. "Yeah, hi, I'm Rachel and yeah, I'm some Felilis. Look, could she come back to Earth? Like, soon?" He decided to humor her.

"Why?"

"Well, long distance relationships are great and all, but contact is needed you know. And it's taken me like _forever_ for them to finally admit they like each other. How else will I be able to harass them if she can't, like, ever come back? And I can't become a Godmother if they don't decide they really do like each other and get hitched in ten years." They broke apart quickly, Pierce glaring up at her and denying that they were going to get married while Meena's cheeks grew scarlet. "Hey, don't yell at me! You totally like her and you know it!"

"I-It doesn't mean I'm going to marry her! And who would ever trust you to take care of children?" Agio gazed at the two curiously. Fasea smiled, wrapping her hand around her husband's arm once more.

"I can see the girl does have a point." Meena choked while a strange look came over Pierce's face. "Daughter, if you so choose, you may return to Earth with your… friends."

Rachel looked all together too proud of herself for Pierce's liking.

* * *

><p>And chapter 17~!<p>

I'm thinking I'm just gonna end it here. Because I really like this ending! Of-course, I could always continue and get them back on Earth, but I do like how this turned out…

Not sure, not sure… hmmm…

Well, this might be the end, or it might not!

Until the next time(maybe)!


End file.
